


Anthro Pokémon x Human Episode 1

by Alleskeins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anthro, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Incest, Lolita, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleskeins/pseuds/Alleskeins
Summary: A collection of stories involving anthropomorphic Pokémon, their masters, romance and smut. I think you kind of know what to expect with a title like that.





	1. Chapter 1

The stories of this series will play in a fictional region called the Vindicta Region. Technically all regions in the pokemon universe are fictional, but you get the idea. I made that region up. In this new region relationships between pokemon and humans are not an issue and widely spread, leading to pokemon that are anthropomorph. 

Due to this development many were divided on the topic of capturing and fighting with pokemon, leading to a lot of controversy. Well known offenders to this were the big corporations that still used their pokemon for their selfish needs, like powering electric plants, using them as guard dogs or worse. Using them for slave labor and profit. 

But the general consensus in Vindicta is that pokemon should be companions of their own will and choose for themselves who they trust to be with and who their "Master" should be. Master used loosely, seeing as they could build more of a friendship or even more than that with the human they choose to travel with. 

Since Pokeballs are practically outlawed, Vindictas main income is the tourism. Many people from all of the other regions come to visit the country out of curiosity for the anthropomorphic pokemon or the beautiful and varied landscape of the region. From huge meadows to high mountains, peaceful lakes and coral reefs with clear water, mysterious caves and snowy tundra, Vindicta has it all leading to all sorts of pokemon finding their home there. 

The populated part of Vindicta is a buzzing community of either small villages or huge metropolises. Having several events set all around the region especially during holiday season. But back to the pokemon. Anthropomorph pokemon are still able to evolve but they don't have to do it to grow up normally. 

They can still age at a normal rate, given by their human halves. Meaning they can evolve if they want to given they have reached a certain age that varies for every pokemon. But they can also choose to simply not evolve and still live a normal length of life. Seeing as humans and pokemon can form relationships and the fact that anthropomorph pokemon already exist, you probably already guessed that they can in fact have children. 

Given their pokemon halves, anthros still bear children in the form of eggs. Which will most likely but not exclusively conclude in another anthropomorphic pokemon. 

And now that you are well informed about the Vindicta region you are probably urging to get to the meat of this series.

So have fun, and welcome to Vindicta!


	2. Purrloin(Caty) x Marcus

We find ourselves in Kalayda City the party center for every inhabitant of Vindicta. Tonight is a very special one. One of the biggest rock bands of the region has decided to hold their last concert here before they tour around the other regions to spread their music. Everyone in Kalayda City is excited including Marcus and his pokemon partner Purrloin named Caty.

"Come on we will miss the big opening! Move faster Marcus!"

Caty was a pretty, petite girl of 19 years with a height of about 160cm and B cup breasts and a short ponytail of purple hair. Being an anthro she also has certain features as a hook shaped purple tail on her lower back, a tan colored tuft of fur around her neck and typical for her species cat ears and small fangs.

"I'm coming don't rush they won't start for another 10 minutes!"

Marcus on the other hand was a handsome 20 year old boy with a refined body with a muscular stomach and an average height of 178 cm. His dark blonde hair is tied up behind his head as a man bun due to the length of it and it constantly hanging in his face.

Now in the concert hall everyone was pumped to hear the big performance. Caty though was jumping like mad.

"Can't...see...a...thing."

She said each time she jumped. Looking at this Marcus couldn't hold back a cheeky grin.

"Maybe you should try and grow a bit."

He teased her in a joking manner.

"Aww that's mean coming from a giant."

She sulked a bit but quickly smiling back.

"Don't worry Caty, I think I have a solution."

He said as he grabbed her sides and put her on his shoulders making the petite girl shriek in surprise.

"That's umm... thank you."

She said blushing red like a tomato.

"That's what friends are for right?"

Looking up at her he had a good look at her, him smiling at how happy she looked. Her closing her eyes as she took in the music and slightly swinging in the rhythm of the song. Secretly he really admired her, ever since the day they met every day was filled with happiness. Her cute antics like sunbathing on the porch, or sleeping on the couch rolled together like a ball making him smile every time he saw her. You could say he was in love with her. But he never knew if she felt the same in the 6 years they traveled together. But tonight he had something special planned for her. After the concert both of them walked back home.

"So how did you like the concert."

Marcus asked.

"It was amazing, everything was so colorful and the music was so good. Thanks for inviting me by the way, sorry you had to buy a second ticket as expensive as it was."

"Don't sweat it, I had a lot of fun being there with you, it would have been boring otherwise anyways. Going out with you is always a blast."

He said smiling at her.

"Besides it was so funny how you tried to jump to see through the masses, it was hilarious."

He said holding back his laughter.

"It must be nice to be so high and mighty, you jerk."

she said while nudging his side.

"Aww come on, I thought it was adorable."

She stopped a moment at that sentence, and started to look away shyly, her tail curling a bit at hearing the word adorable.

"It reminded me of the day we met."

Marcus added. Back then he was sitting on a bench near a forest, playing his acoustic guitar. He dreamed of touring around one day as a music artist, but he wasn't very confident in the songs he wrote. So most of the time he went somewhere where he could be by himself to practice. He just started playing when he noticed a little girl in the bushes. Well he could see her little cat ears at least. He pretended to not have seen her and started playing his guitar in hopes she would come out herself. He started playing his favorite tune. A melodic ballad with a nice soothing rhythm. Sure enough the little girl inched near him veeeeeeeryyy slowly, making sure he didn't notice, which of course he already did. Suddenly he stopped playing and looked at her.

"Hey, who are you?"

The girl froze immediately using the old "If I don't move he can't see me"tactic but to no avail. He tapped her forehead making her fall over like a rock. Still stiff as a board she winced

"Ouch my face."

He helped her up and asked

"Hi I'm Marcus, who are you? Are you new here?"

She looked to the ground, shame on her face:

"I'm Caty, so so so sorry I interrupted you, please don't stop playing!"

"Hi Caty, don't worry I won't, I actually liked having someone listening to my music, how did you like it?"

Marcus asked.

"It was the bestest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

She proclaimed happily. Marcus blushed heavily

"Well I don't think it's THAT good but I'm really glad you liked it, by the way what's up with your ears and your... tail?"

"Oh well I'm a Purrloin...sorta. Well my mother was a Liepard anyways. I used to live with her and my dad in a log hut in the woods but once you get old enough like me you have to go out on your own."

"That sounds terrible. It's almost like those pokemon trainers from the other regions, but how old exactly are you?"

"I just turned 13 last week. And you?"

"Hey I also had my birthday last week, I just turned 14"

"Coooool we could make it our birthday week, and make a birthday party together."

"Sounds great!"Marcus said happily at his newfound friend.

"So umm... are you gonna play your song again? Pweeeaaaseee?" She said with puppy... well kitten eyes.

"Sure I will, but I'm kinda nervous now that you are here." He said blushing.

"Don't worry you are the greatest rock star I know." She said smiling brightly.

"Tell you what, if you play me your song I will become your pokemon."

His confidence returning to him he thought that he liked that idea and started playing his ballad to her. After a while she laid her head on Marcus' lap and started to fall asleep to the sound of his guitar. Marcus stared at her face smiling at her not so subtle snoring, and petted her right ear before he himself started to fall asleep on the bench.

After reliving these memories in his mind Marcus couldn't help but smile and turn to Caty

"You know you were really cute back then, you were so embarassed after you realised that you slept in my lap." He laughed at her.

"What no! I wasn't embarassed I was just worried I drooled on your legs and it would have been disgusting, that's all!"

"Oh and that's better?"

"Shut up." She said in a sulky tone.

"So umm... you said I was cute?" She blushed heavily while asking, him blushing in return.

Their conversation was stopped as they arrived at their house. A nice one at the seaside that Marcus had inherited from his grandfather. It was roomy enough for up to 4 people but they found the big space was perfect for the both of them when they were messing around and played with each other. Hilariously due to her instincts Caty loved to chase after her toy Pikachu when she thought nobody was looking. Caty and Marcus both went to the bedroom where both of them had their seperate beds.

"Today was amazing Marcus, I'm really glad you took me with you." Caty said softly.

"The day is not quite over, there is one more surprise I have held back the hole day, and I think you will love it." he said as he walked over to his cupboard and pulled something big out of old guitar.

Caty's jaw dropped in amazement and tears welled in her eyes being flooded with memories.

"I found it in our attic and I've been trying to get it to work like before again for the last month. Because it's a special occasion."

"What do you mean Marcus?" She asked still with tears in her eyes.

"It's our birthday week Caty." he said as he sat down and played that all too familiar ballad that he played the day they've met.

"I've also found a name for my song by the way." he said "For Caty. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. Caty I love you, even more than just a friend and I hope..."

And before he could finish that sentence Caty shoved the guitar aside and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Which answered his question. He of course returned the kiss hugging her close and rubbing her sides and back. Caty moved back a bit to look into his eyes, hers welled up with tears.

"Took you long enough, I love you too, I love you so so much Marcus. Ever since we first met I've been in love with you, and I was so afraid that you would never return my feelings. You are making me the happiest person in the world right now." Marcus palmed Caty's right cheek and rubbed away one of her tears and then kissing her lovingly.

As they both calmed down from their emotional moment. Caty felt something prod her from underneath as she smiled devilishly, her innermost instincts acting up.

"So guess I'm not the only one who's excited." She said as she started rubbing her hips against his groin making both of them moan slightly.

Marcus used this opportunity to undress her out of her purple long arm shirt, bringing her rather small breasts into view. She did the same to him as she removed his Tan colored shirt to reveal his well toned body both of them staring at each others bodies in pure lust. Shortly afterwards both of them removed their pants and cuddled up on Marcus' bed, him rubbing her right breast and her rubbing the erection in his boxers. Marcus then went on to remove Caty's bra as she moved her hands to her breasts, covering them.

"I'm sorry that they are not that big, if only I had evolved into a Liepard by now they would... oh good Arceus!" She moaned as he removed her hands and started to suck on one of her Nipples, showing her that she was perfect for him the way she was.

"Don't worry about it my love." She shuddered as he removed her more than soaked panties and his boxers in one quick move as she kept rubbing her vaginal lips against his Erection.

And suddenly she started moaning her species name repeatedly being totally lost in her sensations.

"Purrloin, haaa haa Purrr." She moaned purring like a cat while doing so.

Marcus couldn't hold back his excitement as he heard that.

"So you are my little kitty cat now huh, don't worry I will give you a reason to purr alright." He said as he held her in a tight embrace, moving her upwards and lining her Pussy up with his cock.

Looking up at her for approval, she noddded back with glazed over eyes lost in ecstasy. It was the first time for both of them but Marcus went into her folds smoothly, due to her extreme wetness until he hit her hymen. Caty becoming inpatient for his member slammed herself onto him lightly biting into his shoulder while bearing the pain. Marcus tried to soothe her as best he could, stroking her back and letting her rest in the position a bit. As she recovered from the sting inside her she realized that she had left a bite mark on his shoulder, proceeding to lick it repeatedly to heal the wound. Realizing that she was okay he embraced her tightly and initiated their first deep kiss. Wrestling their tongues and rubbing their bodies together with their chests pressed against each other.

"I have waited and fantasized about this for so long Marcus, now please make me yours and fuck me silly."

"I love you so much Caty you can't even imagine."

"I love you too Marcus!" she screamed as he started rocking his hips and moving her up and down his member, both of them still in the sitting position until he picked her up and laid her on her back, continuing his thrusts even deeper into her.

Both of them moaned into each others mouth while their tongues were intertwined with each other. Neither of them ever felt this amazing in their lives. Suddenly Caty's walls slightly clamped down on Marcus' member.

"Marcus! Oh Arceus I'm coming! Please fuck me harder Marcus! Fuck me!"

"I'm close too Caty! I can't hold out much longer! You feel so incredible and so tight!"

"I love you Marcus!"

"I love you too Caty!"

They kissed one last time before both releasing their fluids, him filling her Vagina to the brim and her spraying on his crotch, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back into her head. Their climaxes hit both of them hard, and they collapsed, Caty cuddling up to his chest.

"I can't believe it finally happened."

Caty said breaking the silence of their afterglow.

"Me neither but I couldn't be any happier right now."

"Same here Mr Giant."She said both of them chuckling at that.

"You know I've been thinking maybe I could give that musician thing a shot and work as a music artist for a while, then I can take care of the both of us and maybe even our family one day." He said while rubbing Caty's belly.

"And I could listen to your concerts every day. That sounds nice, I would love that but only under one condition."

"And what's that?"

She readied her claws in front of his chest. "No groupies!"

"No goupies!" he quickly said, sweating slightly before chuckling at her hint of jealousy. Satisfied with that answer she then nuzzled his neck and slowly fell asleep, when she suddenly started purring. Which would soon become his favorite sound.


	3. Servine(Eva) x Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a twincest story so if you are not into that sort of thing you should pass on this chapter.

Charles and Curie are one of the richest couples is Vindicta, being the count and countess of a good bit of land in the Kleftos Meadows, a lush green field area in the center of the country. Charles' wife Curie was an anthropomorphic Serperior and they were some of the top celebrities of Vindicta. Hosting countless festivals around the cities and being known to be a very generous and loving couple.

But this story does not revolve around those two but rather their children and twins Eva and Jack. Two siblings who couldn't be more different from each other. Jack was a human boy with the average height of 182 cm and a very delicate but athletic body, due to a genetic defect, his well kempt hair was of a silver color since birth and even his eyes were colored bright grey which some thought to be very elegant and popular with female admirers, but got him mostly teased by his twin sister Eva.

Speaking of which, Eva was a Servine, which was a phenomenon in itself since she was born as a twin of Jack who was human. Until their birth that has never occurred before and was another one of the things that got the attention of the public. Anyways, Eva was a very self aware pokemon. She always dressed with class and beauty, being very aware of her own body, which was curvy and slim in the right places with a height of 175 cm. She kept especially good care of her hair which was made up of vines and leaves, which was long enough to reach her lower back. She often adorned her hair with flowers and was the "belle of the ball" wherever she went. Her brother used to often tease her about her hair too. "Salad hair" he often called her and the constant teasing between them lead to a regular sibling rivalry. But now that they both turned 18 years old that should be a thing of the past right?

Wrong.

"Stop calling me grandpa you walking pot plant!" Jack yelled at his sister.

"Not my fault if you look like you would get wrinkles any minute." She retorted in a cocky manner.

"You little…."

"That's enough kids, when will you finally stop going at each other's throats, you are siblings, you should work together." Their mother Curie said in a scolding tone.

"Your mother is right kids, this is a very important event today, the ball we are attending today is supposed to help you decide on your future husband and wife, so behave like it at least for this evening." Charles said in the same tone as their mother.

Tonight was the big ball held at their estate, which they invited all the bachelors and bachelorettes of other wealthy families, who had an interest in either one of the siblings.

"Urgh do we really have to? I mean it's not like I'm just magically going to find "the one" in just one dance." Jack said defensively.

"Yeah for once I agree with the old guy." Eva said with a smirk on her face.

"Try me salad hair."

Both parents sighed.

As to be expected a lot of people came to the ball to try and charm one of the siblings. They came from all over. Wealthy teenagers from Kalayda city, the Areondae plateau, the Kabakas islands and the Hindunia forest region. It was a great variety of people too, some of them human some of them pokemon.

Also as to be expected the two siblings were not having the best time of their lives.

"So are you the famous Jack I heard so much about?" one of the human girls asked him.

"Well yeah that's me but why do ask." Jack answered.

The girl went to her other friends and squeeled with them in excitement.

"Oh my gosh you are like so popular in Kalayda city, you are like a huge pop star there! I'm so psyched to finally meet you, like look at my hands, I'm shaking. Oh god so embarrassing! I had like a friend of mine who was so jealous that I would get to meet you and she wouldn't because she has like the biggest crush on you. Oh my god I'm talking way too much so umm… would you like to dance with me? Please?" She said smiling and gesturing in an exaggerated way.

"Umm….. suuuuuuureeee." He said very uncomfortably. Eliciting another squeal from her friends.

On the other side of the ball.

"So… heh you are Eva right?" One of the guys who attended the ball said shyly. A male Servine with a frilly suit.

"Yep that's me. Lil old Eva." She smiled awkwardly, trying to hide her uncomfortableness very poorly.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, calm down Seth, calm down." He spoke to himself, doing an even worse attempt at hiding his awkwardness than Eva. He then coughed to clear his throat.

"I am Seth from the Areondae Plateau and as one of your kind I am here to rightfully claim you!" He said in an almost convincing tone if only his voice didn't break multiple times during his sentence.

"You what?" Eva said unimpressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sorry was that too direct, I'm sorry but I have a lot to live up to in my family so would you give me this dance? Milady." He awkwardly reached out his hand.

Eva sighed in annoyance. "Might as well, couldn't hurt too much I guess." Before she was being dragged on the dance floor for an awkward clumsy dance routine.

As the dusk set in the siblings both couldn't find a suitable partner. I know surprise, surprise.

Their parents weren't too angry though and consulted their children. "Don't worry too much about it at least you tried, we could see that. Maybe another time but you deserve some rest now. You can go ahead to your rooms we will be out with the other families for a while to send them off, good night kids." Curie said as she hugged the siblings.

"We will always love you both no matter who you choose to be your future partner. You will have our blessing as future heirs of us."

As both Jack and Eva went home they already dreaded the next ball, dinner, festival or whatever their parents chose to plan next. Knowing that they will never find the one that really fits them.

As Jack went to talk to his sister about the day and what they should do, he found her in the garden still in her ornamented green and yellow ball dress looking over their garden ground with the big fountain in the middle.

Jack also still in his also green and yellow suit, a symbol of their house, slowly walked up to her making sure to not scare her.

"Hey Salad Hair" he said softly.

"Hey Old Timer." They both chuckled at the attempt to tease each other.

"So you didn't find anyone you like today either huh?" Jack asked.

"Pfff nope, not even one, they were all so dorky and boring."

"I feel you some of them were really annoying to me too. You should have seen those girls from the big cities. I mean what is wrong with them!?" both of them laughed at his comment.

"Yeah and not one of them was even a bit attractive, they all had this snobby attitude to them." She said in a complaining tone.

"I know right, but….. what exactly would you be looking for in a guy?" he said shyly.

For a short moment she looked straight into her brother's bright grey eyes before quickly turning away and blushing. "I don't know, what kind of girl…. would….you….like?"

Jack took a quick glance at his sister, before quickly looking away and rubbing his neck. "No idea."

A moment of silence.

"Hey do you remember when we were little and we kind of liked each other? And we did this stupid thing where we would play catch in the garden and tackle each other to the ground?" Eva asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Wanna bet I'm still gonna kick your ass at that?"

"You wish!" Jack said before running after Eva, both of them laughing while chasing each other through the huge garden complex.

"Gotcha!" Jack yelled as he grabbed his sister's shoulder both of them losing their footing and falling into the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Woah" both of them screamed as they couldn't prevent falling into the cold water of the fountain.

Both of them laughed loudly at that, until they noticed that Jack laid on top of her. "Oh sorry I should probably get o.." he said until he suddenly stared right into Eva's flaring red eyes which contrasted drastically with her being a grass pokemon.

As he stared into her red eyes she stared into his bright grey eyes as well. Suddenly Eva leaned forward slowly, softly pressing her lips against his. Jack was lost in the moment and stared off into space trying to savor the moment. He was on cloud nine right now. It was so wrong but it felt so right. Eva waited for her brother's reaction but only saw what to her appeared to be a look of shock. Tears welled in her eyes and with the fear of rejection she ran into her room.

As Jack came back to his senses he ran after his sister.

"Eva wait, please I need to talk to you!" He followed Eva into her room where she was leaning against the wall, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack. I got carried away." she said whimpering, "Please oh please don't hate me!"

Eva's crying suddenly stopped as Jack walked up to her and hugged his sister softly and carefully.

"If anyone has to be sorry, it's me Eva." He said with tears of joy in his eyes "all these years that I teased you and called you names, I was such an idiot." He continued. "You don't have salad hair, your hair is gorgeous, YOU are gorgeous. I was just angry because I knew someday you would find some guy who would take you away forever."

"Really? I felt exactly the same for you, that some girl from the big cities would just take you away from me and I would never see you again. And also, I think your hair looks friggin cool."

They laughed at the sudden comment.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Eva, you were always the only one for me."

They embraced each other tightly, pressing his athletic chest against her D cup breasts. And they kissed each other deeply for the first time.

Eva licked at Jack's lips until he immediately opened his mouth to meet her tongue. Wrestling them and moaning while making out sensually. All their senses were overflowing with emotions, both of them starting to pant each other's names

They broke from their passionate kiss and started panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Is this a dream Eva, this can't be real, it feels too good."

"Don't worry Jack I'm right here with you and this is totally happening, and I love it." She said before hungrily taking his lips again.

Jack pressed Eva against the wall before braking from the kiss and getting on his knees and moving under her dress.

"Jack, what are you doing." She asked him

Jack removed her white panties and started lapping at her folds.

"Oh my god Jack that feels incredible, whatever you're doing please by Arceus, don't stop!" Eva screamed as she pressed herself harder against the wall and holding Jack's head in place.

Jack stopped for a moment only slightly rubbing his sister's crevice. "Oh oh what a nasty little girl you are." Jack teased.

"No Jack don't stop, I'm so close."

"You gotta beg for it, this is your punishment for being so naughty." He said with a sultry voice.

"Please Jack let me cum. I want to cum from you licking me, it feels too good."

"That's my girl." He said before continuing his licking, occasionally flipping his tongue at her clit.

"Jack oh my…. Haaa….haaaaa…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard, making her arch her back and spasming several times.

Jack stood up and held her upright only to be completely taken by surprise as she threw him onto her bed.

"So you still like to tease me huh? Well let's see if you are just as good on the receiving end." She said huskily, while removing his pants and boxers."

Still in her dress she straddles him and starts rocking back and forth rubbing her pussy up and down his shaft. "Now beg for me to put it in."

"Please I beg you, let me put it in you, I can't hold myself back anymore, please."

She leans close to his ear "I didn't hear you say my name."

"EVA, Eva please I want to take you so bad right now."

"That's more like it. I guess you deserve a reward."

She once again sat up and without a shred of hesitation slammed down on his entire length ridding both of them of their virginity. Eva bit down on her lower lip in pain bearing with it, crying tears of joy while looking into her brother's eyes. Jack cupped Eva's cheek, which she then held against her with her own hand.

"I'm yours now, Jack, you are the only man I could ever want, now take me!"

Jack couldn't hold his desire back anymore, and started thrusting upwards into her, in rhythm with her moving downwards.

He rolled down the top of her dress revealing her voluptuous breasts which he quickly cupped with his hands, massaging them in circles and teasing her nipples. Her skin was firm and smooth, and felt great to the touch.

"Oh god Eva I could never have… haa haa …imagined how incredible it would feel, your pussy is amazing." Jack said while the panting interrupted his sentence.

"Me neither Jack, it feels soooooo gooooood." She moaned continuing to ride his cock.

"Oh god I'm so close Eva"

"Me too. I love you Jack. I LOVE YOU!"

Jack sat up and passionately kissed his sister as they both reached their orgasms, screaming into each other's mouths.

Both of them slumped down together on the bed, holding each other in a tight embrace.

"I've been waiting for so long to that" Jack said "but I could have never even fathomed that it would be this amazing."

"Same here Bro." She said with a ghetto attitude that made both of them laugh out loud.

"So how are we going to tell our parents Eva? I don't want to lose you." Jack said with a hint of sadness.

"They said they would accept who ever we choose, maybe they will see that we truly belong to each other and accept even this." She said as she held her hand up to Jack's heart.

"You're probably right." Jack said as he kissed Eva on her forehead.


	4. Sylveon(Alice) x Patrick

It's a rainy day in Arkani City, one of the smaller cities in the north west of Vindicta. Patrick a Doctor fresh from the University of Arkani, on his way home from graduation. Patrick is a decent looking guy with an average height of 175 cm. He has messy curly black hair and a decently fit body. Right now he is on his way home as he noticed a strange occurrence on his way.

"Come on missy, just give me what you have and nobody gets hurt." A man with his face completely covered said. It was aimed at a young woman wearing a torn rain jacket.

"Please, I already told you, I don't have anything! Look at me do I look like someone with a lot of money."

"Well you really don't look too wealthy, but maybe I can find another way to make some money off of you." He said menacingly walking right at her.

"Okay that's enough! Leave her alone and get lost you creep!" Patrick shouted, stepping between the two of them.

"And who are you, little guy? Piss off this is none of your business!" He said looming over Patrick, being way taller than him.

"Hell yes this is my business, you were threatening this girl, so I'm gonna put you in your place you bastard!" he raised his fist and punched the man in the face as hard as he could.

"You little shit!" He immediately punched back with way more force than Patrick could manage, throwing him back several meters. Patrick managed to catch his fall and landed back on his feet quickly. He charged at the burglar and with the help of his speed, managed to throw him to the ground hard. Finally, the burglar gave up and ran away.

"Urgh, finally. Are you okay?" Patrick asked, sinking to the ground from the pain.

The girl didn't respond and simply kneeled down and put her hand to Patrick's cheek where he had been hit.

Patrick looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry that you had to go through this, I should have fought back myself earlier." She said with a very weak voice.

"No, it's all right I'm glad that I could help, really. But it seems like he bruised you too."

She held her bruised wrists and looked away shyly.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about me, I've survived worse."

"Worse? How long have you been on the street?" Patrick asked.

"I've been wandering around for the last few months mostly, I just have nowhere to go to." She said tears again starting to fill her bright blue eyes.

Patrick thought about it for a bit "You know, you could stay at my place for the night, it's not very fancy but definitely better than out here."

"You would really do that for me?" She asked with her eyes turned up at him.

"Of course, I can't just let you stay out here." He lightly chuckled, reaching his hand out to her.

She smiled warmly and immediately wrapped her arms around his, making him blush slightly.

They walked the way to his apartment through the rain looking like a loving couple with their arms intertwined.

"By the way, you haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Alice"

"Alice huh, I like that name, I'm Patrick."

"Patrick." She said quietly as she hugged his arm even tighter.

After a bit of walking they finally reached Patrick's apartment complex.

"So this is my home, I know it's not much but I hope you will like it here."

His apartment was simple, a sofa, a TV, a lunch table with 4 chairs, a small bathroom with shower and a bedroom with only a cupboard and his large bed in it.

"Let me take off your jacket for you" he said as he gently took it off of her. What he saw next was something he never expected to see.

Out of her hood flopped two big pink furry ears and things that looked like floating ribbons. She was a Sylveon. Patrick was in awe at how beautiful this girl looked. Combined with her long curly pink hair she almost looked like an angel to him. He stood there staring at her in awe.

"What is it does my hair look messy? Oh I'm sorry I couldn't keep it as clean as I would have liked to lately." She said quickly, panicking.

"Oh no that's not it you just look really umm…" the words got stuck in his throat.

"Ugly? Dirty? Unnatural?" she said sadly.

"Beautiful" he managed to say quietly.

"Oh" she blushed heavily "no one has said that to me in a long time, most people are still scared of pokemon like me." She smiled shyly.

"Well you don't need to worry about me, I actually really like pokemon, no matter what form they have. Anyways if you want to you can use the shower if you want, if you really feel dirty. Mi casa es su casa."

"Sorry I don't speak French."

He had to hold back his laughter "It means my home is your home, so you can get as comfortable as you like."

"Oh really?" she chuckled "Thank you, nobody has ever been that nice to me." She went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him smile and blood rushing to his head. "I'm gonna take you up on that offer with the shower, I feel really smelly."

Suddenly she started undressing, revealing her near perfect body. Her entire form was curvy. A well rounded butt and D cup breasts. Patrick couldn't keep his eyes away, and couldn't bring out a single word.

"Be right back." She said happily as she went into the bathroom. Patrick felt his blood rushing into his groin as he remembered the image he just saw in his head.

"Man, calm down she's my guest, don't think of anything stupid and scare her away." He said to himself.

After she came out of the shower it was already night.

Alice stretched out her arms. "Haaaah it feels so good to be clean again."

Patrick sat on his sofa looking at her figure, wrapped up tightly in a towel.

"But there is one problem, I have no clothes to change into, so umm only for tonight would it be okay if I used one of your pajamas Patrick? I mean if not I can put on my old clothes if it bothers you."

"Don't worry, of course I will give you one of my pajamas. You are my guest." He said smiling as he handed her his green pajama.

After she put it on, Alice suddenly held it up to her nose and inhaled. "Hmm it even smells like you."

This made Patrick's fantasy go crazy as he made sure to conceal his "excitement".

After Patrick got changed as well it was time to go to sleep. Patrick explained "You can sleep in my bed for tonight, I will sleep on the sofa. Good night, Alice." He walked away when he suddenly felt something pull at his sleeve. Alice had grabbed him and looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"I don't want to sleep alone, please don't leave me, I'm scared." She said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Well okay but only for tonight." He said as if he wasn't happy about it.

Alice smiled happily and pulled Patrick into the bed and quickly cuddled up to him. "Well I would lie if I said I don't like this." Patrick said, chuckling along with Alice.

"Hey Patrick." She said quietly "what were you doing before we met today."

He looked down on her laying her head on his chest "Well I just got done with my scholarship today, you are looking at a guy with a doctor's diploma." He said proudly.

"Woah, you are a doctor! That is amazing!" she said in awe, with wide eyes.

"And yet, there is a problem."

"Tell me, I swear I won't judge you."

"I just don't know what to do now, I did this scholarship because I wanted to help people. No matter where they are from, and no matter if human, pokemon or anthros. But I just don't know how to do that."

"I know how you feel" Alice said sadly "for the last few months that I have been out on the street I have seen terrible things happen to people, especially to pokemon since a lot of mean people out there still don't respect them. They beat them up, steal from them or even worse. I did my best to help them but I can only do so much and it makes me really sad."

At that moment Patrick realized how much both of them had in common. It shed a very different light on her and made him really admire her genuine kindness.

"I'm glad that I met you today, it is not often to find someone with the same mindset as yourself."

"Hehe I'm glad too, you are such a kind man, nobody would have put his wellbeing on the line for me like you today. You are my hero."

"No, no you are the real hero here. To have survived on the street for so long. I really admire you for your compassion." Both of them laughed at their cheesy praise for each other as they suddenly locked eyes.

They slowly inched closer feeling their hearts racing with admiration for each other, as they finally locked lips in a sensual, long kiss. Embracing each other neither of them could let go. It felt too good to describe.

"I noticed by the way how you were staring at my body earlier" she said under her breath "you can touch me as much as you want."

Patrick rolled up her shirt and cupped one of her breasts as he continued kissing her sensually. Alice moaned at his touch, throwing her arms around his neck returning the kiss feverously.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world to be in this position right now." Patrick said in admiration. "I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms, this has to be a dream."

Alice smiled "And it's going to get even better." She giggled as she moved down, facing Patrick's crotch and removing his pajama pants. His full on erection springing up at her. "You are gonna love this." She said as she moved her fingers slowly up and down his shaft, making it twitch several times.

She licked her lips one last time before she put her tongue against the underside of his length, slowly sliding it up to the top.

"Oh Arceus you are amazing Alice" Patrick moaned.

Alice giggled before she engulfed his member completely in her warm, wet mouth bobbing her head up and down while looking up at his face for his reaction.

Patrick put his hand on the back of her head, keeping her in place, which was enough to tell Alice that he was enjoying every bit of it.

"Alice I'm about to… you should get off, I'm so close"

But Alice didn't even slow down, instead she bobbed her head even quicker often sliding her tongue over the underside of his shaft.

"Oh Oh Oooooooohhh" he moaned, releasing his load inside her hungry mouth, which she gladly took in and swallowed all she could.

Alice crawled up to him "Look Patrick I swallowed it all." She said in a sultry voice as she showed him the inside of her mouth.

Seeing this, Patrick couldn't hold back anymore. He set her up in a doggy style position and rolled her pajama pants halfway down, almost drooling at the erotic view in front of him.

Alice swayed her butt erotically "Oh Arceus Patrick I can't wait look how wet I am." She said spreading her pussy apart with her fingers "make me a woman Patrick. I love you!"

Patrick grabbed on to Alice's round butt and pushed his dick inside her with one long thrust, making both of them moan loudly.

Alice leaned up, looking at Patrick with glazed over eyes full of lust. Patrick cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue against hers. He then continued thrusting in and out of her, creating a slapping sound as he slammed himself inside her.

Alice moaned loudly "Oh yes, Patrick, it feels incredible, harder fuck me harder."

They moved against each other in rhythmic thrusts. Patrick leaned over Alice and grabbed her breasts under her shirt, massaging them.

"Patrick, let's come together. I'm so close. Patrick! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Both of them reached their climax and screamed each other's names. Patrick shot his seed deep inside her womb, and collapsed on the bed beside Alice who was equally out of breath.

He pulled Alice closer to him to embrace her and covered them both in a blanket.

"That was amazing" Patrick said out of breath "but I have to admit, I did not see that coming."

"I actually had a feeling, it would happen." Alice answered.

"How so?"

"Well you know, once a Sylveon finds a partner it loves, it wraps its feelers around his arm."

"You mean your ribbons?" Patrick said as he softly touched them.

"Exactly, and earlier today, when I walked home with you, my feelers were twitching madly under my hood. And since I couldn't reach you with them I just hugged your arm." She said with a red face and looked at Patrick with upturned eyes, which he found incredibly adorable.

"But if you don't want me to be your partner…" she got interrupted as he put his lips upon hers.

"Are you kidding? I would love to be your partner, there is no one I would rather be with. I love you Alice." He said as he petted her ears, which made her close her eyes in satisfaction. They hugged each other lovingly.

"Also I think I have an idea how we could help the other pokemon out there."

"Whatever it is I'm 100% behind you."

"I know you will." Patrick said as he gave her a loving kiss."

A few months later a huge crowd gathers in the street of Arkani. Everyone is excited for the new grand opening. Pokemon and humans alike wait patiently for the new building that has been erected during the last few weeks. And then the doors opened. The first ever Arkani Pokecenter, entirely run by Pokemon.

The building was able to house hundreds of pokemon, offering them food, shelter and medical care, under the lead of the head doctor. Patrick.

"I can't believe we managed to pull this off, but looking at this now makes me so happy." Patrick said to his now head nurse, Alice.

"I know right. You did something amazing for all these pokemon. I'm so proud of you." She said leaning her head against Patrick's shoulder.

"No, WE did this. I could have never done this without your help. By the way this nurse dress really suits you. You look adorable." He said smiling warmly at her, complimenting her pink nurse outfit.

"I could say the same about you. Doctor." She said in a sexy, sultry tone.

"You know your head nurse needs her shot right now."

"Well if you are a good girl the doctor could probably help you with that." He whispered into her ear.  
She then pulled him by his tie, wrapped her ribbons around his arm and dragged him into the back room to do…..studies.


	5. Hitmonchan(Amy) x Devin

Welcome back to Kalayda city. This time we find ourselves in the city's boxing arena located right in the city center, where a big match is held that's about to come to an end.

"And 8. 9. 10. You are out!" Amy couldn't believe it. A knockout loss. This has never happened before. How could this happen!?

Amy was a Hitmonchan. One that is very popular and successful in the boxing scene. She was of a pretty large build of 175 cm, with a very muscular body. She has shoulder long brown messy hair which she often tied in a short ponytail. But even with her strength, tonight she lost a fight against another Hitmonchan with a much lighter build than her.

The reason for this was simple. Amy's trainer and partner Devin was watching her fight tonight. And even though she hasn't realized it herself, he was a really big distraction for her. She was obsessed with making him proud of her. She wanted him to see that all the training both of them put in was paying off this night. And yet she lost.

Amy left the ring and went into the dressing room where she met with Devin.

"Come on Amy it's okay, everyone has a bad day." Devin said trying to comfort Amy who was crying into her boxing gloves."

"No it's not okay, I've disappointed you, we trained so hard for today and I still lost. I'm useless as a fighting pokemon."

Devin kneeled in front of her and held her hands away from her face. At the touch of his skin, Amy tensed up and stared into her best friend's eyes.

"No, Amy you are not worthless, you are the best fighter I know and I'm very proud of you, don't beat yourself up over just one loss. I bet next time your gonna kick all their asses to oblivion." Devin said with a confident grin on his face.

Amy smiled at him warmly. He always knew how to say the right things at the right time to her. It was one of the reasons she cared for him so much.

Amy and Devin have been travelling together for a long time. It all began 4 years ago during an open air boxing tournament that Devin was fighting in. He was one of the leading boxers of the city and had a lot of victories behind him.

During this tournament Amy was 16 years old and wasn't normally allowed to watch those fights. But that day she snuck in and watched the fights secretly from behind the stands.

The fight was reaching its climax as Devin gave his opponent a painful uppercut which resulted in an immediate K.O. for him. Everybody in the audience was cheering for him. Especially Amy who admired Devin as a boxer for years before this match.

"And the new, champion of the Kalayda city boxing tournament is. Devin!" An announcer shouted through the speakers."

As Devin walked out of the ring, Amy couldn't hold back her excitement and ran straight at Devin to congratulate him to his victory.

"Woah woah waoh! Slow down!" Devin shouted at the girl running towards him. But it was too late. Both of them smacked together and landed on the ground. Amy atop of Devin.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Are you okay." Amy said apologetically.

"Aaaah.. yeah I am but damn, you sure have a lot of strength behind you to just run me over like that." Devin said while he got up and chuckled at the cute girl that just hit him.

"Who are you anyways?" He asked friendly.

"I…I…I'm Amy heh and uh uhm… I'm a huge fan of yours so I wanted to congratulate you on your K.O. win. So umm heh. Congratulations." She said awkwardly and shyly.

"A huge fan huh?" he smiled at her warmly "you know what? You seem like you would make a great fighter yourself." He said as he looked at her muscular physique.

"How about I take you in and train you a bit. How does that sound to you? Of course only if you want to?"

Amy's eyes widened and she hugged him tightly. "I would love that."

Since then they became closer and closer, being best friends til this day. Every day they would train together in their own little studio. Or play fight at home in their tiny house outside of the city.

Amy was Devin's Pokemon partner and she couldn't be happier. Except for one thing. Over time she developed feelings for Devin. As she grew older she began to see him as a man. And a very handsome one at that.

His muscular body, his short unkempt black hair and his jade green eyes made her shiver with excitement whenever she thought of him. But to her it seemed like he never saw her as a woman. She had a flat chest with only A cup breasts a six pack and her shoulder protectors although removable didn't seem very feminine she thought.

And so for all the years they were together she was happy to be with him, but secretly she always longed for something more.

"Hey Amy! You okay there?" Devin snapped his fingers in front of her and chuckled at her delusional stare.

"Oh Devin! Sorry I was just umm thinking about something heh heh." She said fake chuckling, totally not awkward at all.

Devin and Amy were walking home from the fight, as the sun set on the horizon.

"Are you still beating yourself up over that fight?" Devin asked worried about her.

"Kind of but, *sigh* I don't know there is something else that bothers me. Say Devin have you ever been so distracted during a fight that you couldn't think straight anymore?" She asked.

"Oh yeah that happens a lot if there is a lot of stuff going on in your life like work, money issues or…"

"Girls?" she added worriedly.

Devin blushed heavily. "Oh umm well I mean some men are probably thinking about that but, not me really." he said kind of embarrassed. "I never really had a girl I really liked before until…." He took a short glance at Amy before looking away again.

"Well don't worry you will find your concentration again in no time." He said ruffling through her hair which she always loved. This time though it made her blush heavily as she looked up at her slightly bigger friend beside her. Today she would show him how much he meant to her, she promised herself. Today she would make him see her as a woman.

As they arrived at their home Devin headed to the living room and turned on the TV to watch some evening talk shows. Amy in the meantime headed to her room where she had something special prepared for Devin. She got out the box she hid earlier this week, took out her surprise and went to the bathroom to prepare.

"Amy? You've been in the bathroom for quite some time now, is everything alright."

Before even giving him an answer the door opened and Devin's jaw dropped.

Amy was suddenly dressed in a sexy purple dress that clung tightly to her skin. She no longer head her shoulder protectors on and took off her boxing gloves which revealed her soft tiny hands. She looked like a school girl ready to go to the prom.

"Do you like it." Amy held her arms behind her back trying to accentuate what little cleavage she had.

"You look beautiful Amy, but what is all this about. You've been acting strange all day. You are usually so strong and confident."

"That is exactly the problem!" Amy stomped her foot on the ground. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I always have to be strong and concentrated, to be a great fighter. I want to be as strong as you are, I want to make you proud. But I'm a girl too and for a while I had such weird feelings when I was around you." She wiped her eyes. "I can't think straight when I see you. And I wanted you to notice me. But I knew because I don't really look womanly you would never see me that way." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Devin walked over to her and hugged her tightly. He rubbed her back carefully and waited for her to calm down.

He then used his right hand to lift her chin up so she looked directly at him. She was reluctant to look into his eyes again, out of the fear of rejection.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about. You are as much a woman as anyone else, in fact you are more womanly than anyone I ever met. The way you look away from me when you are embarrassed, the loss of concentration when you are with someone you care about and now the way you look in this dress."

He explained while cupping one of her cheeks and rubbing her tears away with his thumb. "I don't care how strong you are, right now I'm holding the girl that I love and I will stop at nothing to make her feel as beautiful as she really is."

Amy's heart was beating incredibly fast, and tears of suffering turned into tears of joy as Devin pulled her close and planted his lips onto hers. Time slowed down. This moment was theirs. Amy's head was spinning, as she gladly pressed back against Devin's soft lips. Devin also was happy beyond belief knowing that all this time the girl he secretly had a crush on felt just the same about him.

As their lips separated, Amy rubbed her legs together due to her lust for Devin kicking in.

She grabbed his shirt. "Devin I need you. Right now or I'll go crazy."

"Everything for my girl." He said smiling warmly at her, as he put his lips to her neck and plunging his fingers into her panties.

"Oh Arceus yeah, Devin I want you so much." She panted, having a hard time even standing up.

Devin pressed her against the wall and continued his admissions eagerly. Putting his index finger inside her pussy while he rubbed her sensitive clit with his thumb. Eliciting heavy moans from the fighting type.

She pressed her groin against his fingers. "Oh yeah right there, I love you Devin! I can't hold out much longer. Devin!" She again let out several breathy moans into his ears while he continued to lick and kiss her neck.

She jerked up heavily as she felt her impending climax.

"Ah ah aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She almost screamed as she came, spraying juices onto his hand and her muscles tensing up making her arch her back. Immediately she claimed Devin's lips hungrily.

She then panted into his ear "Devin I can't take it any longer, I need you inside of me. Now!"

Also steaming with lust Devin got rid of his pants, making his throbbing erection spring up. He then picked up Amy by her firm butt and pressed her against the wall again.

"I love you Amy, I will make sure that you will remember this moment forever." Devin said panting in excitement.

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Prove it coach." She whispered into his ear.

Enticed by the sudden turn of her confidence, he thrust his member inside her folds until he felt a tight barrier. He looked into Amy's bronze colored eyes questioningly. Amy gave him a confident nod.

That moment he broke through the proof of her virginity, making Amy squint in pain. Devin combed through her hair. "Don't push yourself. I'll hold you."

"No I'm okay please, fuck me, go faster." She said with a lustful glaze over her eyes.

Devin then slammed his lips against hers, opening her mouth and wrestling with her tongue. Meanwhile he sped up his long thrusts into her tight pussy, making her feel every centimeter of his length.

Amy never felt anything so intense. Devin grabbed her butt cheeks while he slammed his member inside her repeatedly. Both of them moaned heavily into each other's mouths. Amy stared into Devin's grey eyes as she repeatedly moaned the name of her lover.

"Amy I'm cumming!" Devin warned Amy

"Come inside me Devin! I'm close too! I.. I… am close… too." She panted, nothing but lust driving her towards her orgasm.

Devin rolled down the top of her purple dress and teased her nipples with his hands, only making her more excited than before.

Amy and Devin wrestled their tongues as they sped up for the finale.

"Devin!"

"Amy!"

Both of them screamed each other's name as they climaxed, making them tense up extremely as they released their fluids onto each other.

Both of them panted heavily and sloppily kissed for one more time before getting exhausted from the action.

Devin with the last of his energy picked up his lover bridal style and carries her to his bed where he carefully pulled a blanket over both of them.

With half lidded eyes Amy looks at her love "I love you Devin, you have no idea how much."

"I could say the same honey." He said smiling. Amy smiled as well, being quite happy with the idea of being Devin's girlfriend.

They cuddled together tightly, and happily fell asleep.

A month later

"And the winner of this week's tournament is. Amy the new Kalayda city boxing champion!"

An announcer yelled through the speakers of the arena.

The crowd was cheering excitedly for the new champion, who could not be happier herself.

After receiving her trophy and congratulations from the spectators, she excitedly ran into the arms of the one she cared most about. Devin.

"I knew you could do it honey. I knew it!" He said kissing her feverously.

"I can't believe it! I thought I would have had no chance! But I guess I had a good trainer." She said pointing her finger at his chest.

"I'm so proud of you, you were amazing up there." Devin said hugging her tightly.

"I hope this trophy is not the only reward I will get today." She whispered sensually into his ear.

He squeezed her butt tightly. "Don't worry we have a training session today." He whispered back to her, making her giggle cutely and kiss him back over and over again.


	6. Reshiram(Glory) x Shaun

Welcome on the Kabakas Islands the Holiday resort of Vindicta. If you want to enjoy sun and fun on the beach you bet this is the place to get it. Everyone in Vindicta takes a vacation on these islands to let off some steam and have some relaxation. But not everyone has the luxury of relaxing on this island.

"Come on I've been waiting on my Margherita for over 10 minutes!" a noticeably annoyed woman shouts at the barkeeper of the beach bar.

It was holiday season on the Kabakas Islands and the beach bar was packed with thirsty customers who had no intend on letting up their staggering demands on Shaun the barkeeper. Shaun was an athletic man with a slim physique, dark brown short hair which was wild and went perfect with his stubble beard.

Normally Shaun was a real gentleman and always kept his cool. But on a busy day like this even he could lose his concentration.

"Arceus, where is the grenadine, and who ordered the Ponita Sunrise, dammit Shaun keep your cool and focus." Shaun said to himself. He took a deep breath and tried to put his orders, well in order. And once he found his rhythm again, he served one drink after another. Pika Coladas, Scyther Hoppers, and Hitmonshots left the bar quickly, leaving no customer unsatisfied with their service.

This was one of Shaun's biggest talents, he moved to the Kabakas Islands when he turned 18 and opened the bar he works at even today. Much to his parent's disdain though as they thought he would ruin his future by moving here on a whim but his extraordinary talent of quickly and efficiently mixing the finest drinks brought him a lot of success.

"Damn what a day" Shaun said while taking a short break from the buzz at the bar for a cold drink "who would've thought I would have thought that I would actually pull this off." He said gloating a bit in his own ego, another great talent of his.

Suddenly the crowd around his stand dispersed leaving only him.

"Oh my god it's really her!" a man yelled. "She is even prettier than the pictures!" A young girl shouted excitedly. "What's all the fuss about?" asked a clueless Shaun.

"Don't you know who's visiting the island today?" A nearby girl asked.

"No. Who?"

"Glory! She's one of the top stars in Vindicta. She's taking a vacation to the islands this summer to take a break from her photoshoots. Her looks are legendary." She answered.

"Huh, okay sounds... neat I guess." He said still having no clue who she was, but happy to meet a new face on the island.

"Wait what's flying up there?" A shining white figure was flying circles in the sky slowly descending down to the sand of the beach.

"There she is!" The girl yelled excitedly as the white figure landed.

Shaun was speechless. Glory was apparently a Reshiram. He could have never imagined that she would be this gorgeous. She wore a long white summer dress with silver linings flowing in the wind just as much as her long white wavy hair. Her figure was curvy but fragile with fair light skin. White fur was covering her arms from her shoulders to her wrists, starting at her huge wings growing out of her shoulder blades.

The crowd was going wild for her, taking photos and waving at her to get her attention, which she returned with a light smile and a shy wave of her hand.

On the other side of the beach Shaun got a bit annoyed about all the people showering Glory with all that praise, not because he was jealous but because he knew that position very well. Looking at her face, he noticed a slight hint of discomfort which showed that she was clearly stressed by all the attention she garnered.

Suddenly Glory walked over to the bar where Shaun was still at preparing drinks for the customers who should be back with him after they were done gawking.

"Oh, Arceus I'm sorry I didn't see you coming, I was #cough# just preparing drinks." Shaun said trying to maintain his composure.

"Don't worry about it I just wanted to ask you to make me a light drink please, nothing too alcoholic okay?" She said with a soft and kind voice.

"I can offer you an Apple Dratini if you'd like. It's very popular among most girls I serve." He explained.

"So you are popular with the girls then?" She said teasingly.

"Well I'm not a womanizer or anything, heh sorry is it getting warmer in here?" he said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh umm yeah I tend to do that wherever I go it's just a thing that happens with my species." She explained, giggling shyly.

"Oh hehe, I was actually trying to… not important here's your drink, madam."

"You don't have to be so formal," she giggled "just call me Glory."

"Glory then, Shaun, pleasure to meet you." He exclaimed reaching out his hand.

Glory laid her hand in his "The pleasure is all mine." She said with upturned ocean blue eyes.

"So how did you end up being a barkeeper here?" she asked curiously.

Shaun stopped mixing drinks for a moment to talk to her since no other customers were daring to come near the counter. "Well it's a long story. Back in my home Arkani city I was never really happy with anything that I learned, I tried out a lot of stuff but I always knew that my true talent was mixing drinks."

He took a deep breath "I know it must sound silly to actually think that mixing drinks would be someone's passion, but I wanted to follow my heart on this one and I think it really turned out well."

Glory was fascinated by his story. "So you just followed your heart huh?" She looked down sadly into her empty glass. "I understand you, your passion isn't silly at all. I kind of admire you for it actually."

Shaun smiled at her warmly and raised her chin with his hand "Come on no need to make a sad face like that, it's never too late to follow your dreams." He said with a gentle, kind voice.

Glory smiled at him "Thanks for the drink Shaun." She got up and left the counter "And for the talk." She said before walking off. The crowd followed her closely taking photos and fawning over her like crazy. Shaun shook his head in annoyance and continued to serve the few customers left at his bar.

The hours passed quickly. The bar was about to close.

"Haaa damn that poor girl. I wonder if she really likes being barraged." Shaun couldn't stop thinking about the legendary pokemon. She truly was one of a kind. And if he was honest to himself, he really saw why people admired her beauty so much. The soft white lines of fur around her arms, her white flowing hair and her graceful wings gave her the appearance of an angel.

"Well time to close down." Shaun said to the remaining people at the bar. It was already dark outside and only a few torches lit up the beach. He was about to close up as he saw someone standing on the beach gazing out into the ocean. This was not really unusual as some people like to visit the beach at night but he recognized that figure.

It was Glory who was standing there and she looked rather down. Shaun walked down through the sand and slowly moved closer to her.

"Hey, you okay there." He said clearly startling her as her wings jerked up in surprise and fluttered like a scared chicken.

"Who's there, I'm sorry I didn't want to loiter around here!" she fumbled around wildly.

"Relax Glory it's just me." Shaun laughed at her reaction.

"Oh Shaun hi, glad to see you again." She said with a smile, slowly relaxing.

And also, don't worry, you're not loitering, the beach is open for everyone at night as well. But what are you doing out here all alone?" He moved in closer to stand by her side.

"Haa... I don't know, I probably wanted to have some time to think about a few things." she said sadly.

"Like what?" he tilted his head questioningly.

"You know that I'm a legendary pokemon right? Well pokemon like me get treated like superstars from the moment we are born. Everyone wants to know everything about you, everyone wants to be around where you are and everyone treats you like you are royalty." She sighed heavily

"And yet I feel so lonely, nobody dares to come near me, let alone talk to me." She looked out into the ocean.

Shaun looked at her nodding understandingly, listening to every word she said.

"That sounds really sad."

Glory smiled at him "But then something happened today, when I met you, you didn't treat me like a celebrity, you treated me like any other girl. Never in my life has anybody done that. And what you said: that it's never too late to do what you dream of. I want to feel like a normal girl." She said smiling at Shaun.

"Like a normal girl huh, hmm do you think you can take that?" he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can take it!" she proclaimed proudly.

"Well normal girls could take this!" he laughed as he splashed her with some ocean water.

"Oh you jerk I'll get you for that one. Take this!" Now she was getting into it herself and soaked Shaun with water repeatedly.

"Aww that's cute, that you would think you can beat me!" they drenched each other in the cold ocean water, a fierce battle was fought but alas there was no winner but both of them had a ton of fun playing around that freely.

They were laughing as they went back to Shaun's bar. "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back." Shaun said to the still soaked pokemon with her white summer dress sticking to her skin.

"Here I hope this will be enough to get us dry." He said coming back with two towels in his arms.

Glory was looking at the ground for a moment before throwing her arms around Shaun, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Shaun. I really needed that." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Shaun smiled kindly and wrapped his arms around her back in return. "Any time Glory. That's what friends just do for each other." He caressed her back softly combing her hair with his other hand.

Glory looked up at him questioningly "Friends?" she smiled happily "I have a friend." She whispered before nuzzling her head into Shaun's chest.

Shaun's heart was racing. Her showing affection got him excited and all sorts of fantasies started to form on his head. He nuzzled her hair in return and inhaled her lovely smell.

Suddenly he noticed that steam was rising up from Glory who was still rubbing her head against his chest. The water on her skin literally vaporized off her and formed little clouds of steam. He then noticed that Glory was breathing heavily as well, making him worried that she might have gotten a cold from having been walking around with wet clothes.

"Glory are you alright?" Shaun patted her head which got her out of her daze.

"What wha…" she slowly regained her senses as she looked up into Shaun's face.

Shaun put his hand up to her forehead. "You are burning hot Glory. Maybe you should go home and rest up a bit, I don't want you to get sick."

"No, I'm okay, I'm… haa." She could barely stand up, her legs tensed up and she stumbled forward.

"Come on you need a bit of rest. I'll carry you home, okay?"

Glory couldn't say anything and just nodded in agreement. Shaun picked Glory up in a bridal fashion after which she nuzzled his chest again, panting heavily.

With directions from Glory, Shaun made his way through the streets in the cool night. Until they reached an expensive looking mansion a bit off the beach resort. Shaun went inside and laid Glory onto her bed sitting down beside her and covering her up with a blanket.

The mansion was modern and filled with luxury like a king size bed with silken black sheets, a cozy fireplace, chandeliers and a huge bathroom with a hot tub inside. Shaun could not even dream of ever owning something this expensive and was in awe with the interior.

Shaun was looking around the bedroom while Glory laid in her bed still panting and her cheeks glowing red.

Shaun combed through her hair with his fingers.

"Shaun?" Glory whispered.

"Yes, Glory what is it?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" she asked shyly. Her whole body tensed up, even her wings were pressed close to her body.

"Of course Glory, I will take care of you." He smiled caringly.

Glory was smiling happily and held Shaun's hand against her cheek.

Suddenly she pulled him by his arm to pull him into another hug, nestling her face in his shoulder.

Her heat was rising up and her legs tensed up again. "Shaun." She whispered under her breath. "I need you."

"What do you mean, I can get you anything you nee…" Glory shushed him with her index finger

"No, don't interrupt me again." She said under her hot breath as she got on top of Shaun and pressed her lips longingly against his, kissing him lustily.

Shaun's eyes went wide, but shock quickly turned into excitement as he hugged her tightly against himself and returned Glory's kiss with equal vigor.

Shaun stuck out his tongue, prodding her lips to get her to open them. She eagerly accepted and put her hands behind Shaun's head to hold him in place.

Their kissing was only interrupted by short gasps of hot breath as they caressed each other's body. With their bodies pressed together closely, they finally took a break from making out lustfully.

Glory's face was burning hot with her cheeks blushing deep red. "Shaun please don't ever leave me. You are the only friend I ever had." Tears were running down her cheek.

Shaun ran his fingers through her long wavy mane like hair. "Why would I ever want to leave you Glory?" he sat up to face her with her still sitting on his lap. "But I think we are way past the point of friends. I think I love you Glory." he said looking directly into her eyes, him now having tears in his eyes as well.

Glory's wings fluttered in joy before she hugged Shaun again "I love you too Shaun!" she exclaimed happily with a wide smile on her face. "About what happened earlier today." She looked down shyly fidgeting around with her fingers.

"You mean when you looked like you were burning up?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah umm… I wasn't exactly sick it was because I was thinking of… about you." She admitted while looking away from him. "And I thought about some things that were… naughty." She practically whispered the last part.

Shaun used this opportunity to sensually kiss her exposed neck. Glory was jerking up in surprise before moaning loudly in excitement.

"You weren't the only one thinking about naughty things Glory." He slowly pulled down the zipper of her white dress behind her back, revealing her entire figure. She was not wearing nothing but her white embroidered panties leaving her half naked right in front of him.

Her luscious breasts of about E cup size were rubbing against his chest as Glory was still lost in ecstasy. The soft white fur of her arms was also splayed down her sides as well as her entire lower body below her belly button. Her furry legs ended in tiny talon like feet with silver claws and a short bushy tail surrounded by two silver rings was adorning her lower back.

Shaun laid the dress beside the bed and continued to lay kisses onto her body, trailing down to her left breast. He started sucking on her nipple lavishing it with his tongue.

"Shaun, Shaun." Glory moaned hugging his head rubbing her groin over his lap entranced by lust.

Eager to see his body, Glory opened the buttons of Shaun's shirt and shoved it off his body, revealing his strong chest and his lean athletic abs which she gently caressed with her soft fingers.

"Glory, I want you so bad, I love you." Shaun panted in excitement.

Glory stared into his green eyes with glazed over eyes. Not being able to hold back anymore she pushed Shaun down onto the bed and started unbuckling his pants, removing them quickly.

As soon as they were gone Shaun's erection was standing in attention.

Glory was gazing at it longingly, entranced by her first view of a man's privates.

"Shaun can I… touch it?" she said not breaking away from looking at it.

Shaun gulped at her adorable sexy request. "Yes you can go ahead but umm… be careful." He said stutteringly.

Glory softly wrapped her right hand gently around his length slowly jerking it up and down making Shaun gasp from her touch. Glory giggled softly happy to know that he enjoys it.

Shaun's cock started to leak precum running down his pulsating shaft. Noticing that, Glory inched her face closer to his member placing her tongue against the underside of his tip licking his dick slovenly.

Shaun threw his head back into the pillow overwhelmed by the pleasure she was giving him.

Glory was looking up at Shaun through some locks of her hair. Being satisfied by his reaction she moved to the next step and took the already saliva covered member into her mouth. Eagerly she started bobbing her head up and down making sure to lick the underside of Shaun's cock with her tongue while doing so.

Shaun enjoyed every second of it feeling like he was in heaven. He gripped the sheets trying to hold back his cum but it was to no avail.

Glory noticed his cock twitching as she continued to suck on it hard.

"Glory, I'm almost there. You are incredible! It feels so good! I'm coming!" he yelled as he released his load into her mouth.

Glory's eyes widened in surprise, but she tried her hardest to catch every drop of cum and swallowing it. She reluctantly removed her head from his length gasping for air.

Glory slid up Shaun's body to face him.

"Glory that was… that was the best thing I've felt in my life. Are you okay?" He said noticing her longing gaze and her steaming hot skin touching his chest.

"M… More, I want more of you Shaun. I want more." She panted feverously. Touching her nether regions with one of her hands in her panties.

"Oh don't worry I will give you more. I'm not done yet." He said confidently as he grabbed behind her back and slid her fully soaked panties down, tossing them aside. Her hot pussy was now in open view. The fur around it was glistening with her fluids.

Glory lifted herself up while Shaun line up his member with her moist opening. Glory closed her eyes in preparation as she slowly slid onto Shaun's member.

Shaun held her sides as she took in his entire length making both of them moan loudly. Shaun grabbed her now and helped her to move up and down on his member.

His cock felt great inside Glory's pussy, heat was emitting from all sides and the friction was intense.

Glory moved her lower body in all directions to hit all the spots that felt amazing. Shaun's cock was rubbing against the front wall of her vagina as Glory bounced up and down on him making her sweat fly everywhere. Her body was hot and sweaty as she leaned down to catch Shaun in a lust filled deep kiss.

Both of them were moaning feverously as Shaun grabbed her ass and slammed his cock into her hard hitting her womb repeatedly.

"Haaa… haaa Shaun it feels amazing, don't stop! I love you, Shaun I love you!"

"I love you too Glory." they both proclaimed their love for each other as they licked each other's tongue and fucked each other wildly.

"Don't leave me Shaun! Please never leave me! Promise me!" Glory yelled as she reached the top of her pleasure.

"I will never leave you! I promise it!" Shaun yelled back as he too was close to reaching his climax.

Loud moans filled the room as Shaun hammered up into Glory's pussy with one final thrust making both of them jerk up repeatedly and releasing their fluids onto each other. Glory's Nectar was covering Shaun's groin completely as he filled her to the brim with his seed.

Glory's tongue was lolling out of her mouth as the full wave of her orgasm hit her making her break down onto Shaun's chest.

Shaun was equally out of breath and exhausted to no end having released his orgasm as well. Still he managed to caress the girl on top of him and combed through her hair once more with his fingers.

Glory on the other hand was peacefully sleeping on top of him mumbling in her sleep.

"Shaun… love you. Don't leave…"

"I won't Glory I promise that I won't." he whispered into her ear. She smiled happily in her sleep.

Shaun nuzzled her hair as he himself slowly fell asleep.

The next day was a curious one. Indeed, the beach bar was open as normal and it was no shortage of customers, in fact it was packed with curious people. But something was different today. A lot of cursing could be heard from behind the counter.

"Dammit I spilled it again, Shaun please could you help me?" the new Barista of Shaun's bar asked.

"Glory what's wrong this time?" Shaun asked his new "intern".

"I still don't get this mixing inside these two metal glasses thing." She tried to explain her problem to Shaun.

"Okay but only for one more time." He said in a lecturing tone as he moved in behind her to wrap his hands around her to guide her hands.

"So you have to connect these two containers with different beverages and…" Shaun stopped his lecture as he noticed that Glory wasn't listening, instead she craned her neck to the side to nuzzle Shaun's chest while humming happily.

She took in his scent for a moment before she broke off from him.

"Thanks that's all I needed." She said quickly before scooting off and perfectly mixing drink after drink."

"Hey you did that on purpose didn't you." Shaun exclaimed pretending to be annoyed.

"Maybe I did, maybe not." She teased him cockily winking at him.

The customers enjoyed the continuous banter of the cute couple and the bar was never more successful.


	7. Greninja(Haku) x Elise

The Areondae plateau. A peaceful place with steep cliffs and and lush forests on top of treacherous heights. Not many people live here but the select few who are like the life away from the buzz of the city.

Like in the case of Carter Madani, a wealthy business man and manager of a string of Pokécenters around the Vindicta Region including the largest Pokécenter in Vindicta located in Kalayda city and the only Pokécenter run by Pokémon in the entire world located in Arkani city where he made a Co partnership with the actual owners Patrick and Alice.

Carter has a wife named Olivia who he has been happily married to for over 20 Years. She was a beauty to behold, with her long straight golden hair and a smile that would melt the heart of any man.

One day, Carter and Olivia decided they wanted a child and sure enough Elise was born. An adventurous and sporty little girl who kept up her parents at night pretty much every day. But her parents loved her without a single shred of a doubt. Everything Elise knows was taught to her by her parents. They taught her about a wide variety of topics mostly concerning Pokémon and their nature, learning pretty much the entire Pokédex top to bottom with new additions every now and then.

To this day they lived in a secluded house on the edge of Areondae that was covered in vine tendrils, far away from the loud noises of city life.

Our story starts on a special day, Elise's 10th birthday party.

"Happy birthday to youuuu." The guests finished singing the song that, let's be honest, makes everyone feel awkward.

"Thank you everybody." Elise said to the crowd blowing out the candles on her birthday cake.

"Ah they grow up so fast. I remember it like it was yesterday that I changed your diapers."

"Dad!" Elise shouted groaning annoyed "not in front of the guests!"

The other guests laughed joyfully at the father daughter duo.

"Carter come on don't embarrass your daughter on her birthday." Olivia jabbed her husband.

"Aww come on we so seldom get the chance to do that." Carter said jokingly receiving another loving jab from his wife.

Elise laughed at her parent's pretend fighting, she was genuinely happy that everyone at her party was having a good time. But deep inside her she missed something. Apart from her family there were no friends or classmates around since she has been homeschooled by her parents.

She felt a bit lonely, not that she didn't love her family but there was nobody to play with.

"Dad can I go to the pond for a bit? I promise I will be back when we have dinner." Elise asked quietly.

"Hmm I don't know Elise it's getting a bit dark." Carter said worriedly.

Elise looked up at her father. She clamped her hands to her chest and her amethyst purple eyes were shimmering adorably. "Pwease?" She used her most lethal weapon in the world. Cuteness.

"Hey that's just unfair." Her dad crossed his arms pretending to be angry but obviously caving in "Okay but you really will be back by dinner okay."

"Promise!" she swore as she happily hugged her father and skipped into the woods.

After a few minutes of hiking through the quiet thicket, she reached her destination.

Several small branches had gotten stuck in her short blonde pigtails but it was all worth it to finally reach her favorite place in the world. Deep in the forest laid a beautiful pond, sea roses were floating on its water and weeping willows with long hanging branches were growing around it. In the light of the dawn, the clear water reflected the orange sun beams creating a post card like panorama.

Elise slid down a tiny slope down to the ponds edge. Any time she felt lonely, she would come to this place to skip stones and forgot all about the world around her.

That was the case today as well. She got quite good at skipping stones, shooting them as far as to the other side of the, admittedly pretty small pond, but it was still impressive for her age.

She sat down at the edge of the pond, looking at her reflection in the mirror like water.

"Haa…this sucks." She sighed sadly talking to her own reflected image. Even her special place couldn't replace her loneliness.

She hugged her knees and just sat there quietly looking at herself. Suddenly bubbles disturbed the water. Elise jerked up and looked closer at the bubbles.

A new face replaced hers in the pond. A light blue figure quickly splashed out of the water and right on top of Elise.

"Waaaah!" Elise yelled as she was pushed to the ground by the strange creature that sat on top of her chest looking at her with its weirdly yellow eyes just as confused as she was.

"Umm… hi I'm Elise who are you?" she asked carefully, trying not to scare it. But for some reason the creature seemed like it was already in panic and jumped off to hide behind a tree. Confused she watched as the unknown figure peeked out from behind one of the trees.

Suddenly more bubbles welled up from the pond and a school of Feeba Pokémon emerged jumping out of the water in the direction of the light blue creature. It held its arms in front of its face to protect itself from the incoming attackers but the impact never came.

Elise had picked up a nearby branch of a tree and warded off the attacking Feebas. She managed to shoo them back into the water receiving a couple of bashes against her body creating a few bruises on her skin.

"Haa…haa…haa." She panted while breathing in and out heavily. She slumped down turning around to look at the creature she protected from the Feebas.

"Are you okay back there? I think I got them all." She smiled victoriously.

The creature came forth from the shadow of the tree revealing itself. "You are hurt…" the creature said shyly. It was a tiny Froakie, a boy that was obviously anthropomorphic. His skin was light blue apart from his neck where a white bubble like scarf covered it up. Besides some dark blue khaki shorts he was wearing nothing, leaving his upper body completely exposed. His face was very much like that of a human apart from the blue skin, and his irises were a golden shine of yellow. His short hair was tinted in a slightly darker shade of blue with a single strand of hair standing straight up on top of it.

"…I'm so sorry I got you into this." He slowly walked toward Elise as he was hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry I get bruised up a lot when I go into the forest other times as well." She stood up smiling at the young boy who couldn't have been older than 8 years.

"But man these Feebas, the Pokédex wasn't kidding when it said how nasty they are." She laughed while rubbing the back of her neck.

"But this was all my fault. I shouldn't have startled them in the first place." His eyes were watering up as he ran one of his 3 fingers over one of Elise's bruises on her arm. "But I was so hungry and they snatched all the flies away."

Elise looked down at him in thought, he was at most 120 cm tall which made him 20 cm smaller than her. "You know if you are that hungry, why don't you come with me to my place and get some cake?"

"But I got you hurt. Why would you even take me with you?" he said ashamedly.

"Because it's my birthday and you are invited." She exclaimed happily as she pulled him along by his arm. "By the way what is your name?"

"I'm… I'm Haku." He responded quietly but happily following Elise.

Finally, they reached Elise's house where the birthday guests were happily chatting. Elise stormed out of the thicket towards her family. "Mom, Dad you will never believe what I found at the pond!" She yelled excitedly

Of course that wasn't the thing they were concerned with "Baby what happened to you? You are all bruised up?" Her father ran up to her while her mother just stood in place in shock of her only child being hurt.

Elise's dad was walking over to her, Elise preparing herself for a scolding as Haku jumped between them. He held his arms protectively in front of Elise to hold off her father.

"Huh… who are you, young man?" Carter asked confused.

"Please don't hurt my girlfriend it was my fault that she was hurt!" he yelled in defense.

Elise blushed heavily as her family stared at her questioningly. "It's not what it sounds like!" she yelled waving her hands in defense.

Her family started laughing maniacally as she hid her glowing cheeks behind her hands.

"So you are my new step son huh… haha I wish you the best of luck with my daughter." Carter said rubbing the boys head. "Never thought a Froakie would snatch my daughter away." Olivia laughed amused.

"Daughter? Stepson? I don't understand but you don't want to hurt Elise right? So that makes you my friends." Haku said joyously smiling widely making the rest of Elise's family smile back at him as well.

The party was going on with the new guest sitting beside the young birthday girl as they explained how the both of them came to meet each other. The rest of the day Elise and Haku played with each other constantly. They played hide and seek in the garden and chased each other through the backyard until the sun went down on the horizon.

After the party was wrapped up and all the guests went home, Elise and Haku wanted to stay outside a bit longer. They were sitting on a bench near the cliff side.

"I'm really glad I met you today Haku." Elise said while rubbing her arm. "On every one of my birthdays I never really had anyone my age around and with you it was… fun again." She whispered the last part quietly.

Haku was blushing "You mean you are not mad at me for getting you into trouble earlier?"

"Not even a bit." She answered assuringly.

"It was great to meet you too, I don't even remember the last time I had this much fun." He smiled happily at Elise.

A few minutes of silence followed after which Elise barked out a question that had been nagging her since earlier. "So umm… back when you met my parents why did you say I was your girlfriend."

"Was that bad? I mean I wanted to protect you and I just said what I thought, I mean if that's not okay with you…" Elise planted a kiss onto Haku's cheek making him jerk up and blush.

"It's okay with me, Haku. I like you." She chuckled as he was at a loss for words. "Oh by the way." She tapped his shoulder. "You're it!" She ran away into the garden.

Haku chuckled "Cheating won't save you!" he ran after her playing until late into the night.

10 years later

"Man I could lie here forever." Elise said to Haku who she was leaning against.

They laid against the trunk of a tree near the edge of the pond where they first met, thin branches of the weeping willow were blowing in the wind around them.

"You said it, I love it here. But maybe that has more to do with my company." He smiled gently as he hugged Elise tightly.

Both of them had grown up into handsome, mature adults him being 18 and she 20. Haku probably had the more extreme changes of the two. Having evolved two times, he now was a Greninja changing his appearance in several ways. His hair turned dark blue and was styled to look spiky. His body transformed as well making him now actually taller than Elise at 165 cm and him being 185 cm. His skin formed into a darker shade of blue apart from his face which had a more human like tone of beige. His body was also more toned with him still wearing nothing but dark blue Khaki shorts Elise had a perfect look at his muscular torso which made her stare more often than she'd like to admit.

But Elise's appearance had changed as well. For one she took after her mother and grew long beautiful long hair which she decided to keep as two long pigtails that reached below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a loose orange knit pullover and black jeans. Her chest area had grown significantly with her now rocking double D cup breasts which earned her a lot of attention from her lover.

"This place really brings me back to that day you know." Elise stated dreamily snuggling into the arms of Haku. "You were so adorably shy." She giggled making him pout.

"Shut up, I was just nervous to meet a human for the first time in forever. I was just careful." He said grumpily. Elise turned to him sitting down on his lap and pressed her lips against his.

"Don't say that, it's one of the reasons that makes you so cute." She said sullenly

Haku gave her a smug smile "Look who's talking, if anyone here knows how to be cute it's you Ellie." He called her jokingly.

"You know you shouldn't call me Ellie I might get mad at you." She said pouting.

Suddenly bubbles emerged from the water of the pond. Elise and Haku jerked up and looked towards the water. Haku sat Elise beside him and stood up quickly, producing a water shuriken in his hand ready to attack.

"Elise get behind me! I will not let them hurt you!" He squinted his eyes ready to strike.

The water parted as something came out of it. Haku glared aggressively as the creature emerged from the pond. A tiny Bidoof came forth and looked at Haku with one of its derpy eyes.

Haku raised his eyebrow staring right at the Bidoof which was not moving an inch. The Bidoof slowly picked up a tiny branch of wood and jumped back into the water as Haku stood there in shear disbelief at what just happened.

Elise held her hands in front of her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"It could have been anything!" Haku tried to defend himself sulking.

And Elise broke out into maniacal laughter "Yeah but having a stare off contest with a Bidoof is something that could only happen to you." She was rolling in the grass chuckling at her boyfriend.

He sat down beside her sulking "Hrmph." He grumbled.

Finally, being done with laughing, she slowly crawled over on all fours towards Haku. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But thanks for looking out for me." She whispered into his ear lovingly.

Haku turned towards her, pulling her closer to return the loving kiss. Elise crawled into his lap again, not breaking from the kiss for even a second. Both opened their mouth to play around with each other's tongue and exchanging saliva.

Haku was becoming bolder as he reached his three fingered hand towards her right breast to fondle it through her orange pullover that was hanging slightly below her shoulder. With his other hand on her cute round butt he rubbed in circles and with this combination made her moan deliciously into his mouth.

"You know I'm not wearing a bra today, just for you." She said smirking at him.

Haku's eyes widened as he slid his hand under her pullover reaching for her generous breast rubbing it in a circular motion sensually.

Elise was panting heavily making her chest heave up and down quickly, losing herself in the pleasure of being fondled by the one she loves.

Haku suddenly stopped his rubbing, leaving Elise a bit frustrated and longing for his touch. But that quickly faded as he picked her up and laid her onto her back.

He opened the button of her jeans and pulled it down all the way along with her light blue panties, leaving her lower half exposed apart from her orange shoes. Her blonde hair was splayed out in the grass.

Haku crawled up to her already dripping womanhood, practically drooling from the lewd view.

"What are you doing?" she asked as if she didn't know the answer breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Ellie, you will love this." Haku whispered sensually before he grabbed her thighs and dove his tongue into her folds.

Elise gasped for air at the sheer pleasure she was receiving. Due to the length of his tongue, Haku could reach all the spots he knew Elise loved. Making sure to lick her walls vigorously and rubbing her clitoris with his fingers. Elise's pussy was glistening with a mixture of saliva and her own juices creating a lewd sound as Haku pumped his tongue in and out of her.

Elise grabbed Haku's head, ruffling her hands through his spiky blue hair. "Fuck! Yes Haku! Keep going I'm almost there!" She yelled in ecstasy leaving her mouth hanging wide open.

Haku looked up at her happily as he twirled his long tongue inside her prodding her G spot multiple times. He got faster and faster when suddenly Elise's thighs clamped around his head.

"Haku, I... I... yaaaaahh" she squirmed as her orgasm hit her like a wave. Her legs tightened up, and juice was spraying onto Haku's face which he happily licked off her skin.

A few minutes of silence followed as Elise calmed down from her massive orgasm. "That... was... the...best." She said with every time she panted.

"I understand if you need a break now. I will watch over you." Haku said protectively.

Elise suddenly stood up and walked over to the tree trunk where they had cuddled before. "No we are not done yet." She said licking her lips as she leaned forward putting her hands against the tree. "You need to show me how much of a man you've become if you want to keep protecting me." She was slowly moving her butt from side to side to entice him and surely enough he took the bait.

Haku went over to his awaiting girlfriend as he pulled down his Khaki shorts revealing his more than ready to go erection. He grabbed onto her ass as he spread her folds with his fingers. No longer able to resist the inviting looks of Elise who gave him sexy looks over her shoulder he rammed his rigid member inside of her. Not having expected such a sudden wave of pleasure, Elise almost faltered from the insertion, her whole body twitching from having been completely filled by his cock. Haku supported her by wrapping his left arm around her belly as he grabbed one of her hanging breasts with his right hand.

Haku felt incredible, his entire member felt the heat of Elise's pussy emitting from her. There would never be another girl in the world that could satisfy him in the way that she was. Haku started thrusting in and out of her repeatedly, quickly getting into a faster pace. His member hammered into her again and again slapping against her well rounded butt cheeks. Haku was panting with hot breath as he hung over Elise repeatedly humping her wildly.

Elise couldn't get out a single noise, she was in trance. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth slovenly.

"Elise haa...haa...haa Elise!" Haku yelled the name of his girlfriend as he was close to reaching climax. He plunged his entire length into her several times hitting her womb before he finally reached the finale.

"Haaaaaa!" both lovers moaned loudly as they both reached their limit and released their juices. Semen was dripping out of Elise's folds into the grass as Haku got the last spurts of his cum out into her. Elise tensed up not being able to support herself anymore she fell into Haku's arms who was equally spent.

Haku sat down beneath the tree leaning Elise against his chest the way they were sitting in that place earlier. He pulled her pullover over her to keep her warm. Elise slowly opened her eyes, regaining her senses looking up to the man who just made love to her.

No words were exchanged as Haku and Elise looked into each others eyes for a solid minute.

"I guess you've proven yourself, Haku." She chuckled "You can be my protector now."

"No Elise," he hugged her tightly "we are a team, we will look out for each other, and maybe someday we will look out for someone else together." He said softly as he petted Elise's belly.

Both of them had tears of happiness in their eyes, knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives protecting each other. And they kissed each other lovingly as the sun set over Areondae.


	8. Absol(Crescent) x Zeke

The wind was blowing harshly in the north of Vindicta. An area known as the Glace Tundra that was made up of thick layers of snow and pine trees. Skylines aren't made of skyscrapers or forests, but rather steep mountains with narrow valleys between them. One of those mountains was known as Mt. Ulciscor, which is the latin word for "punish". You know just the place to be.

Mt. Ulciscor was the highest and most dangerous mountain in all of Vindicta which to many of the more adventurous people of the country represented an unspoken challenge. But someone unusual found his way up here. A young 20-year-old man named Zeke. A guy from Crescendo Village, a small community on the countryside near Kalayda city. It was very unusual for him to be here.

"Damn the wind is picking up, if it keeps getting worse I will have to go back." Zeke said to himself as he trotted through the howling storm, his black ski bottoms being submerged to his knees in snow. His light blue scarf was wildly blowing in the wind hitting against the backpack that grew ever heavier on his shoulders.

"Why did I come here? This was a terrible idea to begin with." He looked back down the slope he came from and saw the miles and miles he would have to go back. "Well fuck that!" he cursed as he decided to keep ascending the mountain.

The snow was hitting his face unrelentingly, wearing him down with every step he took. As he walked along the trail at the side of the mountain his breath got slower and his legs even weaker. His vision slowly faded as he was brought to his knees by the cold. As his sight turned blurry something or someone came near him but before Zeke could make out any details he blacked out and landed face first in the snow.

After some time, he couldn't really tell how long it was, Zeke regained his consciousness. His head felt heavy and his body was still weak but he gathered enough of his senses to look around. He wasn't lying outside in the snow anymore, instead he found himself in a cave located in the side of the mountain. It had a small entrance to get out of but was very roomy inside. In the middle of the cave lingered a small fire which managed to keep him warm.

"How the hell did I get here?" Zeke asked into the emptiness of the cave. "Hello is anybody here?" he asked again as he looked around but no answer came.

Suddenly something approached the cave. Some sort of white furry animal crawled in through the small entrance. As it stood there it looked over at Zeke, having several branches of wood in its arms. It was definitely anthropomorphic as it stood on 2 legs.

"I got us some fire wood, this will keep you warm until the storm has died down." It said coldly. Judging by the soft feminine voice Zeke used his expert detective skills to deduct that this creature was in fact: a girl.

As she laid down the wood near the fire, she sat next to it and stared into the flames. The red glow revealed more of her figure. Her whole body was covered in white fur with her face, hands and feet being an exception by being made up of black-blue skin. Her head was adorned with a scythe like horn and her platinum white hair was covering one of her eyes. The flames of the fire reflected beautifully in her crimson red irises as she hugged her knees still gazing into the burning branches. This girl was unmistakable an Absol.

"Hey umm… I guess you are the one who got me in here." Her head was slowly turning his way. "I just wanted to thank you, seriously I could have died out there, you saved my life."

"Don't mention it, you will not be here long anyways. So don't try to butter me up it's not going to get you anywhere." She said in a low and sad tone.

"Oh okay, if you say so, but can I at least get your name."

"I don't have one." She said while staring at the fire.

"Oh sorry then, anyways my name is Zeke Martin." The nameless girl looked at Zeke again only to look into the fire once more.

"Do you want to know why I came up here?" Zeke asked trying to break the ice.

"Sure, tell me." She said still very coldly.

"Back when I was younger my parents always told me that if I ever felt lost, I could head to the mountains and find my new home there."

The Absol looked at him curiously, listening intently to his story.

"Well… back in Crescendo village where I was born I never really felt at home, I felt like I was just not meant to be there. I never really met friends there let alone someone I fell emotionally connected to and so I decided to go off and find my own home. My real home." He finished as he removed his winter hat which so far covered up his short, side parting, ocean blue hair.

"Sounds cheesy huh?" Zeke looked at her smiling warmly at her.

For the first time the Absol smiled back at him. "I don't think so everybody needs a place to call home. A place to make a family." Her voice turned sad towards the end. "I know how you feel, I never had a family or any friends, ever since I can remember I was alone out here and people avoid me like the plague."

"Why would they do that, you seem like a nice person, or Pokémon that is." Zeke asked curiously.

"People tell stories about me, scary stories that there is a monster that lives in the mountains. A monster that devours the souls of unknowing climbers and hikers who dare enter its lair and will bring disasters upon the world." She said in a sarcastically spooky voice. "You are probably scared of me too, and I really don't blame you for that." She sunk her head into her knees.

"Actually I don't. How could I be scared of someone who saved my life." Zeke said trying to cheer the Absol up.

"You mean it?" She said looking at him surprised. "But don't you think I'm hideous or horrifying? I mean I could be dangerous or I could hurt you." She stuttered worriedly fearing he was trying to trick her.

"Nope, I really think if you would have wanted to hurt me you would have already done it." He answered as he got up and walked over to his backpack that was ditched in a corner of the cave. He opened it and pulled out a large blanket. He sat down at the fire again covering himself with the blanket. He looked over at the girl still hugging her legs and shivering slightly.

"Do you wanna come in too, it's really cozy." He said smiling warmly and raising his right arm inviting her to come under the blanket with him.

"Are you sure?" She asked shyly.

"Come on in I promise I won't bite." He said chuckling slightly.

The Absol's cheeks went flush, but instead of red they turned up into a shade of light blue. She crawled over to Zeke slowly as she snuggled up to him carefully. Zeke covered her body as they both continued to watch the flames dancing around.

"Normally you should be the one who's scared that I bite him." She pouted slightly but smiled at Zeke shortly afterwards. They both chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not afraid of you, actually I think you are pretty cute." Zeke said thinking out loud. "Oh, did I actually say that out loud?"

The Absol blushed even harder than before "C…c…cute?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Yeah you know, pretty, I don't think I've ever seen someone who looked quite as… sweet as you."

She looked at the ground thoughtfully. "No one has ever called me that before, scary, dangerous, monstrous yes, but cute is a new one. Why would you ever think of me as cute?"

"You just are, I see your eyes and I just know that you don't want to harm anyone, you care about people and I really admire that. Apart from that you look beautiful, I love your hair that barely covers your eyes and even the way your cheeks just flushed."

"You saw that?" she put her dark blue hands to her cheeks.

"See what I mean? That is what makes you cute." He smiled at her genuinely.

"Well you don't look too bad either. If it's okay for you that I say that." The Absol said shyly looking at Zeke with upturned eyes.

Now Zeke was the one blushing as the Absol cuddled up to him closer. They looked at each other for a little while, the flames were lighting up half of their faces reflecting in the Absols flaring red eyes and in Zeke's light blue ones. No words were exchanged as they watched each other, feeling a level of connection that neither of them ever had. Looking into each other's eyes they felt at ease, they felt at home.

Zeke wrapped his arm around the Absol gently and slowly pulled her near him. Absol did the same as she reached both her arms behind Zeke to feel closer to him. As they pressed their bodies together they continued to be face to face as they felt each other's warmth. They inched closer as finally their lips touched. The cold was now completely irrelevant to them, they caressed each other's bodies and faces lovingly as they kissed romantically. It felt so right to them, like it was meant to be. The Absol hugged Zeke tightly, never wanting to let him go as Zeke combed away her white hair to look at her beautiful half lidded eyes.

Both of them hummed happily and their hearts fluttered in joy of being adored by someone.

"What? What happened? Everything is blurry but I… I feel so good." Absol said in a daze.

"I don't know but I feel the same." Zeke panted recovering from his amazing first kiss.

"Zeke?"

"Yes?"

"What will you do if this storm is over? Will you leave here?" She asked sadly.

"Yes I will."

Absol hung her head and laid her forehead on Zeke's shoulders on the verge of crying.

Zeke raised her head with his hand so she would face him "But not without you." He said genuinely as he kissed her again lovingly.

Absols eyes widened and she quickly wrapped her arms around Zeke once more.

"But if I want to take you with me, you should have a name." Zeke slid his hand across her scythe like horn. "How does Crescent sound to you?" he asked after thinking about it for a moment.

Her eyes and mouth opened wide as she tackled him to the ground hugging him tightly. "Crescent!" she yelled excitedly. Crescent tackled him to the ground raining kisses over his face.

"Crescent it is." He said happily and the storm outside slowly died down.

2 years later.

On the much safer side of the Glace tundra on a snow covered hill there was a cozy log cabin away from all civilization with a single road leading up to it. A black car appeared on the horizon driving up to the cabin and stopped right in front of it.

"Finally, we're here. Don't you think it's perfect for us?" Zeke asked as he got out of the car dressed in a stylish black suit. He looked over to Crescent who got out on the other side of the car.

"Okay, okay I'll give you that, this is perfect for our new home." She admitted reluctantly at his gloating. Crescent was wearing a beautiful white embroidered dress.

Zeke chuckled at her "But if we're gonna go inside we oughta do it the right way." Zeke walked over to his newly wed wife.

"Hey what are you… woah." Zeke picked her up bridal style taking Crescent by surprise.

"I…I… oh you could have warned me." She fumbled while blushing heavily.

"That's how you are supposed to bring home the girl you love." Zeke said lovingly gazing at the girl in his arms as he carried her into their newfound home.

Crescent giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You big goof." She said teasingly as she nuzzled his chest.

Inside the log cabin there was an inviting fireplace with a crackling fire inside of it. The rest of the room was adorned with beautiful paintings, fluffy carpets and beautiful ornaments.

"Woah, it is even better than I imagined." Zeke was in awe with the interior, as well as Crescent who could only stare in astonishment.

After they settled in, they huddled together on a carpet next to the fireplace still in their wedding clothes.

Zeke had his arm around Crescents back as she cuddled against his shoulder.

"This feels really familiar doesn't it Zeke?" Crescent said quietly while looking up at her husband.

"Yeah it does, can't believe that the best thing of my life has already happened 2 years ago." He looked down at Crescent adoringly.

"You just know how to say the best things at the best time." She said as she craned up her head to place her lips on his, holding his cheek while she started to rain loving kisses onto him.

Zeke was quick to return the favor by combing through her hair and kissing her sensually. They each opened their mouths and stretched out their tongues for each other.

"You look amazing in your suit, so manly." Crescent said lovingly.

"This dress really suits you too, you know? You look incredible. But…" he looked shyly to the ground.

"What is it Zeke?" she asked worriedly.

Zeke laid her down onto the soft carpet "I'd rather see you out of it." He said as he began to kiss her neck. Crescent squirmed on the ground from his sudden show of affection.

"Zeke! You are terrible!" She laughed happily as she wrapped her furry arms and legs around her man. She began panting as Zeke started to nibble on her small ear. "Oh my." She moaned.

Zeke looked down at the love of his life as he lifted up her dress to reveal her white lace panties which had a clearly visible stain on them.

"Well someone's excited." He teased her with a satisfied smile.

"I've been waiting the whole day to finally be alone with you. Even at our ceremony I couldn't think about anything but you. So please don't make me wait for it." She moaned with hot breath escaping her mouth.

"I will do everything you want." He whispered sensually into her ear as he reached his hand to her nether regions. He caressed her folds through the fabric as he slid up and down with his two fingers.

Crescent eyes went wide as she clawed at Zeke's back who was still sucking on her neck.

Zeke found the nub that was poking through her panties and ran his fingers over it in a circular motion. Crescent shivered at his touch. "Oh Arceus just like that Zeke." She said with a vacant stare and half lidded eyes.

Zeke took that as a signal to go further as he slid his hand inside her panties touching her steaming hot pussy directly. Crescent gasped for air as he thrusted two of his fingers inside her rubbing her inner walls pumping them in and out.

"Haa… I can't wait anymore I need to see it." Crescent said longingly under her breath.

"What do you mean… whoa." Zeke was taken by complete surprise as Crescent unzipped his pants shoving them of with her clawed feet. She quickly grabbed his dick that was springing up at her immediately. She used both of her hands to pump up and down his shaft making Zeke pant constantly as she touched him.

They both continued to fondle each other as Zeke pumped his fingers into Crescents love tunnel as she wrapped her dark blue fingers around his length stroking it sensually.

Zeke's cock was twitching inside of Crescents hands being close to his climax as well as Crescent who was repeatedly bucking her hips up against Zeke's fingers, breathing wildly.

Both of them looked lustily into each other's eyes moaning heavily as they moved towards their ejaculation, not being able to keep apart anymore they kissed each other wildly, wrestling their tongues and lavishing each other with saliva as they made out slovenly.

"Hmmmm… Hmmmmm… HMMMMMM!" they moaned loudly not daring to part their lips from each other as they shot out their fluids onto each other staining Zeke's suit jacket as well as Crescent's wedding dress.

They put their foreheads together as they relaxed in the afterglow of their orgasm. They locked eyes as Zeke's light blue eyes contrasted with her crimson red irises.

"I love you Crescent. I could never imagine anyone else but you to be the mother of my children."

Crescent looked up at him surprised her mouth slowly opening "You want to raise children with me?"

"Of course I want to, I love you and I bet whether we get a boy or girl it's going to grow up happily. Because you will be its mom." He said as he grazed her cheek with his fingers.

Crescent's eyes were overflowing with tears as she hugged Zeke tightly, wincing into his shoulder but smiling happily. "Yes, Zeke I want to have your kids, I love you so much." She said overjoyed and kissed him romantically.

"Well I would be ready for it right now, up for a round 2." He said with a newfound boost of confidence.

"I will always be ready for you." She said having finally stopped crying and giving him a confident broad smile.

Zeke held his wife's hands as he lined up his member with her still moist folds.

"Ready?"

Crescent wrapped her arms and legs around his back. "Ready!"

They smiled at each other as Zeke shoved his entire length to the hilt inside of her pussy. Heat was radiating from her groin and her slippery insides felt amazing as he pumped his cock in and out of her repeatedly. Their hips slammed against each other relentlessly creating a luscious slapping sound. Fluids were flying everywhere as Zeke pounded his wife with zeal.

"Zeke, it feels…haa… haa… sooo good!" Her mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the intense pleasure of being repeatedly pierced by Zeke's rigid cock that hit all the places that felt amazing.

"Haa… haa… You feel amazing too, your insides are so slippery, there is no resistance what so ever, this feels incredible Crescent." Zeke moaned in pleasure his mouth hanging wide open as well.

Crescent pulled him closer to capture his lips once more as she tightened the grip of her arms and her legs around him to have him reach even deeper into her.

Zeke slammed his hips against her, hitting the entrance to her womb multiple times.

"Zeke, I'm coming! Please come with me Zeke! I want the father of my future children to be satisfied with his wife!" She yelled in ecstasy.

"I will, I'm so close too! I love you Crescent! I love you!" Zeke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I love you too Zeke! I love you too!"

Zeke slammed his hips against hers as their tongues once again played with each other.

"HMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned in unison as Zeke released his plentiful seed inside his wife's womb.

Both of them collapsed onto the soft carpet that was now covered in their juices but right now they couldn't care less.

Zeke rolled over to look at Crescent. "We will finally have a family." He whispered happily.

"We will finally have a family." She repeated as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

4 more years later

"…and that's how I met your mother." Zeke finished telling the story to his daughter Luna, obviously leaving out the naughty bits.

"Wow, so mom was naked the first time you met her!?" she asked with wide, curious eyes.

Zeke's cheeks began to blush. "Hehe yeah, although I didn't really pay attention to that back then."

Crescent who was sitting next to them jabbed his sides with her elbow. "Don't tell her that I was naked!" Crescent's cheeks blushed light blue as she nagged her husband.

Luna laughed wholeheartedly her tiny underdeveloped fangs showing in her toothy grin.

"Hey that counts as domestic violence!" Zeke laughed at his embarrassed wife.

"Hrmph!" she pouted looking away.

Zeke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you too." He cooed at her.

Crescent chuckled at his goofiness and turned her head to kiss him back.

Luna scuffed at her parents being so lovey-dovey. "Yuck."

"Hehe anyways I'm gonna go prepare dinner now." She got up and walked over into the kitchen.

Luna turned back to talk to her father. "But dad about your story again."

"Yes what about it."

"This story your parents told you, about finding your true home in the mountains, that's not actually true is it?" She crawled over to her dad sitting down on his lap.

Zeke looked over at Crescent who was putting on her apron as she looked over to Zeke and smiled widely with her eyes happily closed.

"Sometimes even fairytales become reality Luna." He said smiling as he ruffled her platinum white hair looking up at her father with her light blue eyes.

Luna chuckled and hugged her father tightly.


	9. Herdier(Parker) x Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains incest. Well sort of. You'll see what I mean.

The east coast of Vindicta. A landline with beautiful beaches, rural areas and one of the bigger cities in the region. The city's name? Lagunia, the educational center of Vindicta, that attracts people and Pokémon from all over the world. Students, families with children who seek higher education and of course teachers. One of those teachers was Parker Brent. A teacher at the Lagunia high school and an anthropomorphic Herdier.

He was a handsome man with scruffy black and brown fur covering his body and typical for his species perky ears and dangerous looking fangs hidden behind a thick mustache. Wearing a brown leather jacket and black jeans, the 26-year-old Parker walked home from work.

"Damn, it is pouring today." He cursed to himself as the rain started to really kick in. The raindrops hit his thick scruffy hair on top of his head as he pulled up his jacket to not get even wetter. It was unusual for Lagunia to have such bad weather in the spring season, but maybe it was just bad luck.

He walked along the flooded sidewalk as the rain filled the streets with water. He came along a back alley with a box that was toppled on its side. He didn't think much of it as he walked past it until he heard a whimpering coming from the cardboard box. His ears perked up and he went back to check out what was going on.

"What the…?" he gasped as he found a little girl crying into her knees as she hugged her legs. She looked up at him as she noticed that she was being watched.

"Who are you?" she asked as she wiped away her tears from her grey eyes.

"Umm...my name is Parker but what is a young girl like you doing out here? Especially in this weather?" He tilted his head as he asked her.

The tears were coming back into her eyes. "I ran away from the orphanage, I hated it there. But I don't know where to go and and…" she started sobbing and tears were running down her cheeks. Even through the rain that was dripping on her face, running down from her shoulder long brunette hair, her tears were clearly noticeable.

Parkers heart broke at the sight of this poor helpless little girl. He carefully tried to learn a bit about her and to keep her from crying.

"So you know who I am, but who are you?"

She sniffed "I'm Mia. I'm 7 years old."

"7 years?"

"Uhuh. What kind of Pokémon are you Mister Parker?

He chuckled a bit. "I'm a Herdier. That's kind of like a dog with a big bushy mustache." He proclaimed proudly.

"I love doggies!" She blurted out with her eyes sparkling. "And I really like your fur. It's so cute!" She said as she petted his head.

Parkers face went into deadpan mode as his fur was just called cute but he let her pet him anyways. "But Mia, I really don't think you should stay out here any longer, we should get you to some place where it's safer for you." He said as he looked around trying to think of a place to bring her to. "Well for now we should probably get you out of the rain first so we should probably go to my home and look what we should do from there okay?"

"Okay Mister Parker, Sir!" She saluted him which he found extremely adorable as he petted her head.

"But first we need to protect you from the rain." He said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. Mia stretched out her arms and Parker picked up the cute little girl to carry her.

Suddenly Mia started giggling.

"What's the matter?" Parker asked happy to see her smile.

"I look like a big burrito." She laughed as she wiggled around in the brown leather jacket wrapped around her.

They both laughed and Parker was relieved to have her be at least a bit happy, as a child her age should be.

As they reached Parkers home, a rather big apartment in the more populated district of Lagunia, Parker set her down in the entrance room.

"Just wait here a second, I'll be back in a bit." Parker went to go to the bathroom to get some towels. Mia giggled as Parker scrubbed her hair to get out the rain water.

As they were done getting themselves dry Parker built up a makeshift bed in his barely used work room. "All done Mia! This is where you can sleep tonight, I got you some nice and soft blankets and pillows so you should be fine." He said as he wiped away his sweat from building up the really cozy looking bed.

"You did all that just for me?" she said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course! For such an adorable young lady, I would do anything." He said smiling happily at her as he ruffled through her hair. Mia smiled happily before she hugged Parker and nuzzled his furry neck.

"Thank you Mister Parker." She said with tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Parker rubbed her back caringly "Just Parker is enough for you my last name is Brent anyways" he chuckled.

"Aww Brent sounds cool can I be Misses Brent then?" her eyes sparkled hopefully.

Parker rubbed his neck uncomfortably "Well I'm not really sure it works that way you would have to be my daughter or my wife to get that name." He chuckled at the innocent gesture of the little girl.

"Aww." She drooped her head.

"Now, now no need to be so down about it. Tell you what. Only for tonight we can pretend that you are my daughter okay?"

Her eyes lit up happily "Really?"

"Really. So as your father, come on, it's way past bed time so go on and go to sleep young lady." He said in a jokingly strict tone.

"Aye, aye sir." She saluted him with her hand on her forehead as she smiled at him widely holding back her laughter. She jumped into bed and covered herself with the mountains of blankets Parker had prepared for her.

"Good night Mia." Parker whispered slowly closing the door to the makeshift bedroom. But he got no answer as Mia was peacefully snoozing already, probably tired from the stressful day she must have had.

Parker went into his own bedroom sighing to himself. "Man what should I do with her?" He wrecked his head thinking about his options. "Well maybe I'll come up with something tomorrow."

Parker took off his shirt and jeans getting ready to go to sleep himself. He put on his sleeping pants and slumped into the soft mattress face first. It didn't take him long to close his eyes and fall asleep.

The room was covered in darkness as Parker was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Suddenly his ears perked up and he heard someone open the door to his bedroom. He pretended to be still asleep as the person opening his door tiptoed closer to his bed. It was Mia who looked like she just woke up from a bad dream.

Parker sat up on his bed clearly startling the small girl. "Mia what are you up for so late, you should be sleeping right now." Parker said in a quiet and worried tone.

"I was scared, I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered sadly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked caringly.

She nodded her head.

"Okay, for tonight you can sleep with me in my bed, but only for tonight!"

Mia's eyes lit up as she happily jumped into the bed and laid down on top of Parkers chest. She nuzzled her face into his furry chest. "Daddy." She whispered to herself as she fell asleep.

Parker couldn't believe how adorable she looked when she slept, almost as if the sadness earlier never happened. Parker smiled warmly at her and combed her bobbed brown hair with his fingers.

"Oh boy, what am I gonna do with you huh?" he chuckled to himself. He liked to have the company, even if she was not really his daughter he already cared about her as if she was.

And with a bright smile he went to sleep.

10 years later

Parker put down the picture of him and Mia at her entrance ceremony to Lagunia high school. It was a happy day for both of them since it meant that they would see each other more every day. Meanwhile several years had passed and Mia is now a senior and top student in her class. Parker sat at his desk in the teacher's room as he reminisced about the time him and Mia had together so far.

"Man, how time passes." Parker sighed "She looks more mature every day."

Mia had grown up into a graceful young lady. Her medium long brown hair grew out to reach down to her lower back. Her body had matured as well, as she was now busty and curvy. Her breasts had grown into double D cups and her butt was round and firm yet she managed to keep the innocent and fragile look of a proper young high school girl.

Parker on the other hand had barely changed at all through the last 10 years as he still managed to maintain his manly looks with his strong, slim body and his scruffy mustache that now that he was a dad suited him even more. This got him a lot of unwanted attention from his female students but for some reason Mia was always there to fend them off to protect her beloved new father.

"Hmm on the topic of Mia." Parker said as if noticing the narration. "I wonder what she is up to right now."

Mia's POV

"Just 20 more minutes and I can finally see daddy again!" Mia cheered quietly as her math lesson continued.

"Mia, we are almost done, please concentrate." Her teacher Miss Yumi chuckled at the dreamy teenager. Miss Yumi was an anthro Liepard and had a figure to die for, with luscious hips and purple curly short hair. Her body was covered with purple and yellow fur and ended in a long hook shaped tail. Her bodacious figure got the attention of a lot of male students even though she herself was not really interested in young boys.

The rest of the class chuckled as Mia pouted a bit at having to wait another 20 minutes.

"You are so lucky to have Mister Brent as your father Mia, I'm so jealous." Mia's best friend Julia said, a blond spiky haired Jolteon.

"I know my dad is amazing." She sighed dreamily. "But keep your hands off him." She glared at Julia jealously.

Julia had drops of sweat on her forehead "Jeez Mia you don't need to be so protective of your father, he probably wouldn't be interested in someone as young as me anyways."

Mia choked on her words for a moment. Would her dad really be into older women? For quite a while she had had an eye on all of the other students in the school to not get to close to her beloved dad. But maybe the competition was coming from somewhere else. The teachers!

She had to prevent that at all costs no matter what.

The school bell rung as the last lesson of the day ended.

Mia packed up her books quickly and went to her locker to get ready to spend her afternoon with her dad.

Parkers POV

The bell rung as Parker closed up the teacher's room. He put the key into the small pocket of his red flannel shirt.

"Finally, you would think school gets less stressful if you are a teacher instead of a student." He chuckled to himself as he walked off to the front entrance of the building until he met a familiar face in the hallway.

"Oh hey Parker nice to meet you today!" Miss Yumi yelled as she walked up to him with her books in her hand.

"Glad to see you too Malina." Parker answered smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm not really used to being called by my first name." Miss Yumi blushed as her tail curled up a bit.

"Well you call me by my first name too don't you?" Parker retorted with a smug smile. "Do you need help with the books?"

"No, no I'll manage, I just wanted to clean out the classroom before I head out to the park later."

"Well I'm about to head off with Mia to go home, the park is right on the way, maybe we'll see you there." Parker suggested.

"I hope you do. Maybe you would like to…" she stopped as their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"Daddy!" Mia yelled excitedly as she jumped at her father almost throwing him to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Sweetie… can't… breathe." He choked as she hugged him way too tightly."

"Oh my Arceus daddy did I hurt you?" she asked regretfully as she grabbed the hem of her blue school uniform.

"No sweetie I'm okay." He coughed as he regained his breath.

"Great then come on, come on I want to go home already!" she rushed him as she pulled him by his arm, dragging him away from Miss Yumi.

"Guess I'll see you later Malina. Bye." Parker shouted as he was dragged further and further away.

"Yeah later." She responded quietly talking to herself.

Mia glared back at Miss Yumi angrily and gave her the "I am watching you" motion with her fingers. Miss Yumi raised an eyebrow as she didn't understand what that was all about.

On the way home Mia hugged her father's soft and furry arm, happily walking beside him, but Parker had several questions.

"Mia?"

"Yes daddy?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"Is everything alright? What was that back there?"

Mia looked at the ground sadly before looking up at him again.

"Dad? Do you like Miss Yumi?"

Parker blushed, thankfully it was hardly visible through his fur. "Well not like you might think, me and Miss Yumi we are just friends."

"Really? Just friends? And you are not even interested in her?" She interrogated him with her hands on her sides.

Parker chuckled. "Well I would lie if I said that she wasn't pretty to look at, but I never really thought of her like that. I just get along with her pretty well."

Mia looked at him with sad eyes. "Do you think she's pretty because she looks so womanly and mature?"

Parker gently cupped Mia's cheek with his soft hand. "What are you talking about Mia? It's not about that. You yourself have grown into a beautiful mature lady as well. I am reminded of that fact every day that I look at you, sweetie."

Mia almost shivered at her father's touch and she happily rubbed her cheek against his hand as she held it there with her own. Suddenly Mia shrieked up "I forgot my backpack at school!" she remembered.

"Don't worry Mia, I'll wait for you in the park." He smiled at her lovingly.

"And you are sure you don't mind waiting for me?" She asked as she blushed embarrassed that she would inconvenience her father.

"Absolutely not, I wanted to go to the park anyways. Maybe bark at some pidgeys." He said jokingly.

Mia giggled "Okay I'll meet you there!" she yelled happily as she ran back to school.

Parker smiled to himself as he made his way into the Lagunia City Park. The sun was setting on the horizon and sent gentle rays of sunshine that warmed up his fur. He leaned against one of the many Acorn trees in the cross section of the park where Mia would certainly find him later.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the tree and let the sunshine warm his body.

"Hey Parker you came!" A woman yelled happily.

"What! Ack…" Parker jerked up at the loud voice and hit his head on a tree branch. "Ahhh… damn." He held his head as he slumped back against the tree again.

As he opened his eyes he saw it was Miss Yumi who called out to him.

"Oh no, Parker does it hurt bad?" she asked with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"I'm okay Malina. I'm okay." He responded as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Miss Yumi chuckled "Oh Parker you and your thick skull."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Not the first time I hit my face like that is it Malina." He laughed along with her.

"You always had a tendency to accidents silly." She smiled at him. "But maybe we should at least cool it a bit before it swells up." She slowly walked toward him as she carefully touched the bump. Her body pressed dangerously close against him, her E cup breasts squished against his chest.

Parker coughed nervously "Umm…Malina?"

"Yes Parker?" She asked innocently as she noticed what she was doing. "Oh sorry."

"No big deal but you should…ack… what the?" suddenly something heavy hit Parker's shoulder.

He looked over to see Mia's backpack was laying on the ground next to him. Not far away from it stood Mia. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was hurt deeply. She turned around and ran home without saying a word.

"No! Mia, wait!" Parker yelled desperately after his daughter.

Miss Yumi stuttered "I'm… I'm so sorry I really messed up there."

"No it's not your fault, but I will have to explain this to her. I gotta go!" Parker ran to their home.

After he arrived in their apartment he didn't hear a single sound from anywhere. He looked into her bedroom that had previously been his work room.

"Mia? Sweetie where are you? I can explain this!"

He entered his own bedroom as he was suddenly thrown to the ground. Mia was suddenly straddling him tears were still dripping off her face. She looked down at him with eager eyes.

"Mia what is wro…?" Mia leaned down and pressed her lips against his. She rained multiple wild kisses on him as she kept crying.

She parted from his face to look into his eyes. "I thought it would always be only the two of us!" she whimpered desperately. "I love you the most! She doesn't deserve you!" She sat up again "I love you the most!" She repeated quietly while crying into her hands.

Parker sat up, the weight of what she went through hitting him in the face like a freight train. He removed her hands from her face as he looked at her in a new light. She was so young, yet had such mature emotions. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

Mia's eyes shot open and she quickly was flooded with emotions as she returned the kiss eagerly. She hugged her father tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Parker was more than happy about the affection his daughter had for him, right now she wasn't just his daughter, but a girl that he loved dearly. Their tongues danced with each other with Parker's mustache tickling Mia occasionally which elicited a few adorable giggles from her.

As they parted Mia was panting heavily. As she recovered from the kiss she asked the burning question she needed an answer for. "What about Miss Yumi?"

"I don't care about Miss Yumi that way, there can only be one Number 1 girl in my life." He combed her bangs out of her face as he rubbed her back carefully.

Now tears of joy welled up in Mia's eyes which she closed happily as her father cupped her cheek.

"Dad I want to give you something that I have been saving for you for a long time."

"Of course sweetie what is it?" he asked curiously.

"My virginity." She unbuttoned the shirt of her school uniform revealing her lemon colored bra.

Parker was floored as his daughter undressed on top of him, but he was noticeably aroused by the two round orbs in front of his face. Mia noticed it as well.

She grabbed at the bulge in his pants, stroking it gently. Parker flinched at her touch as Mia was panting in anticipation. "There is something that I always wanted to do for you, daddy, please can I try it?" She stared right at his crotch, almost salivating at the thought of actually seeing it.

Parker gulped at her lusty stare and gave her the okay by nodding at her.

Mia smiled as she slowly slid down Parker's body, making sure to let her breasts rub over his chest to arouse him even further. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them all the way down. And for the first time ever, she saw Parker's member. She had nothing to compare it to, but to her it looked very thick and strong. She slowly reached out her fingers to touch the shaft of it. Parker was at a loss for words at what was currently happening.

"So this is daddy's penis? It looks so big, and I… want it so bad." She mumbled in a daze as she stared at it. "Daddy, I'm going to do it now, I know mine aren't as big as Miss Yumi's but I can still do this. Can I?" Mia asked as she showed off her voluptuous mounds to her father.

"Go ahead sweetie." He gulped expecting what was about to happen.

Mia smiled contently as she sandwiched her father's already twitching cock between her bouncy double D tits. Parker moaned noisily as Mia started to move her body up and down his length.

"I love you, daddy, I love you!" she repeated as she gave him an amazing boobjob. Sweat was building up on her forehead from the exhilarating movements.

"I love you too baby!" he yelled in lust filled pleasure as the head of his penis popped in and out of his daughter's cleavage. Not being able to hold back anymore he grabbed onto her tits and thrusted his member upwards fucking them furiously. The pleasure was indescribable for both of them as Mia's tongue hung out of her mouth, being turned on by her father losing himself.

She looked down onto his member and finally took the tip of Parker's dick that kept thrusting out between her breasts into her mouth and bobbed her head in rhythm with his thrusting. She lusciously tried to lick every inch she could get into her mouth to give him the maximum amount of pleasure.

"Mmmmmph mmmmmph mmmmmph." The sound of his cock thrusting in and out of her wet, warm mouth filled the room as Parker was reaching his climax. Spurts of semen shot into Mia's mouth as Parker delivered his final deep thrust. Her cheeks were welling up as she couldn't swallow everything. The rest of the semen dripped onto her breasts which were still wrapped around Parker's member. Mia smiled up at him leaving him with a rather naughty image of his usually so innocent daughter.

Parker was out of breath but pulled her up to face him. "You did a great job sweetie, I love you." He said as he lovingly petted her head before giving her a loving kiss as a reward for her effort.

"But I still have to give you your present." She said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry we can still do that I have one more in me."

Mia smiled happily as she went over to the bed pulling Parker along by his arm.

"Okay sweetie it will hurt the least if you get on all fours."

"Everything for you daddy." She said lustily as she raised her butt for her father to see as she hugged the pillow below her.

She was still wearing her short white skirt and her matching lemon colored panties which Parker found to be extremely sexy. Instead of removing her clothing he just pulled aside her dripping wet panties and slowly inched his member between her folds. As his hot throbbing red member entered her, Mia bit her lower lip and tightly hugged her pillow as she endured the pain of her first penetration.

"Please daddy go all the way, I want to take you in properly." She said with a pain struck voice.

Parker pushed in more and more as he efficiently popped her cherry. Both of them were sweating profusely, as they smiled at each other.

"You are my first daddy, now make me yours and fuck me!" she exclaimed ready to take everything he can give her.

Parker didn't need to hear that twice as he started moving in and out of her virginal flower, constantly increasing his speed.

As their hips slammed together ripples were sent through Mia's round bubble butt and both of them moaned each other's names in unison.

"Oh yes daddy fuck me! Fuck me hard, I've waited so long for this!"

"Mia! You are so tight it feels fantastic Mia. I love you, sweetie."

Parker continued to pound her pussy relentlessly as Mia still hugged the pillow as well as biting into it to endure the pleasure longer.

Mia leaned upwards to capture Parkers lips once more as he continued to pump in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Daddy, please come inside of me! Please!" she moaned as both of them hit their consecutive climax and Parker sprayed his seed into her lusty love tunnel. Mia almost screamed at her overwhelming finale as she kissed Parker again to muffle her voice.

As they finally parted they laid down next to each other on the bed, effectively spent.

As Mia regained her senses and Parker came back to his as well they hugged each other tightly.

"So, am I now Misses Brent or what?" she joked to break their quiet afterglow.

Parker chuckled "You always were, Mia." He kissed her forehead as she laid on top of him and nuzzled his fluffy chest.

"Daddy." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Glad to see that at least some things never change." He smiled as he turned off the light.


	10. Arbok(Liz) x Leo

Kalayda City's underworld is a strange and relentless beast, a pool of heartless people and shady illegal businesses. Since the outlawing of the production of Pokéballs, a new business bloomed in the dark corners of Kalayda. Using captured wild or sometimes even kidnapped Pokémon as unpaid workers, some crime bosses produce Pokéballs to ship off to the other regions who still refuse to have them banned.

In one of those facilities, there is an Arbok putting together Pokéballs. A formerly wild 19-year-old anthro girl named Liz. She had purple hair that went barely past her shoulder blades which waved off from her head resembling the head of a Cobra. For a woman she was relatively tall at 175 cm with a body covered in purple slick skin made up of scales. Typical for her species she also had a long tail sliding over the ground and poisonous retractable teeth in her mouth.

"Stupid Pokéballs and their stupid tiny parts!" she cursed as her hands hurt from the aggravating tedious work.

A row of different Pokémon sat around a long conveyor belt each putting together different parts of the Pokéballs. They sat in a basement room of an old apartment building, dimly lit by some neon lights.

"And I can barely see anything in here, every time I try to put in some parts I cut myself!" she continued her angry rant.

A disgruntled guard with a face like a rock walked over to Liz being clearly annoyed by her constant complaining.

"Look you work you get food. It's as simple as that! So stop complaining or I'll have to use force!" He said with a low, rumbling voice.

"You must be a very loyal worker then if you're so fat!" she retorted smugly.

"Hey one more of those comments and you won't get anything to eat for the rest of the week!" he disciplined her thinking it would shut her up. He walked away satisfied with her seemingly quiet.

"*cough*Screw you*cough*" she scuffed as he turned around. The other Pokémon snickered quietly trying not to be noticed.

"You little brat!" The guard yelled angrily as he grabbed Liz's throat choking her.

Liz tried to struggle but could only do so much against his strength as she could do nothing but lightly slap his arm.

"Come on Bronco, she's not worth it. We need as many workers as we can to ship the wares today." Another much scrawnier guard leaning against the wall stepped in.

"You get away this time." The man choking her loosened his grip, letting her drop to the floor.

Liz gasped for breath hunched down on the floor as the other Pokémon could do nothing but watch and continue their work quietly.

Liz still laid on the floor recovering from being choked heftily. Suddenly she heard rumbling from a loose floor panel near her. It popped out of the ground lightly and two fiery red eyes looked at her nervously.

"Is it clear?" a boy's voice came from the man in the floor.

"Who are you?" Liz asked confused by the situation.

"Not now! Are the guards gone?"

Liz looked over to the two guards talking at the staircase of the basement. "No they're still here."

"Damn!" He cursed as he looked downward trying to think of a plan. "I got it, you need to get both guards over here."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Liz whispered nervously.

"I dunno, improvise." He shrugs his shoulders as he slips down under the floor again.

Liz stands up as she looks over to the guards trying to think of something to distract them with. Finally, she drops down and brings out the oldest trick in the book. "Ow my throat it hurts! Oh the pain! Oh the anguish!" She yells overdramatically.

The other Pokémon as well as the guards pay total attention to her lying on the ground, seemingly in pain, even with her terrible acting the point came across.

The plan worked as the guards walked over to her grumbling annoyed. "What is it now sissy, got your clothes dirty.

"I see my life pass right in front of my eyes." She continued her unconvincing performance.

Quietly the boy from the floor panel popped up from the ground behind the two guards and slowly grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and snuck up behind the larger of the two guards. He lifted up his arms and bonked him over the head rendering him unconscious.

"What?! Who the hell are y..." the other guard tried to intervene as Liz on the ground swiped him off his feet with her tail. He knocked his head on the side of the conveyor belt and fell to the ground knocked out as well.

The room was suddenly filled with silence as all eyes were directed at the sudden new person standing in the middle of the room.

The man walked over to Liz who was still lying on the floor staring nervously at him. He wore a Blue uniform with several purple lines and the crest of Kalayda City on his chest. Crimson red shoulder long hair popped out of his blue beret. He reached out his hand to the girl laying in front of him.

"Leo." He said while smiling warmly at her.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to know my name back there. My name's Leo."

Liz smiled back at him as she relaxed a bit and grabbed his hand. As she got up with her fingers around his hand she stood right in front of him, his eyes crossed hers making her slightly blush.

"And who might you be, young lady?" he asked as she was back on her feet.

"Liz." She answered proudly "But don't call me young lady, you don't look much older than I do." She said grinning cockily at him.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya." Leo said with one hand on his sides.

Liz and Leo chuckled as they stood there looking at each other for a while.

"*cough*cough*" a male Lucario tried to get their attention.

"Oh ha ha sorry I got a bit distracted, you are all free, there is a team outside ready to bring you back home wherever that may be so let's head on out." Leo said in the fashion of an experienced leader.

A child Rosarade ran up to him "Thank you, really we can't thank you enough!" she said with small tears in her eyes.

"You're very welcome sweetie" he said as he ruffled her white short hair. "we should really get out of here, this place is really not somewhere you want to be."

As the group walks out of the apartment building, several people in similar uniforms as Leo came up to the rescued Pokémon and gave them food, comfort or whatever they needed.

Apart from Liz who didn't really need anything but walked up to stand beside Leo who was proudly overlooking the scene. They stood there a bit happily taking in the happy faces of the relieved Pokémon.

"So who exactly are you." Liz said to break the silence. "I mean you clearly are some type of organization, or police or something."

"We are no one in particular." Leo answered vaguely.

"What does that mean?"

"We are all volunteers we call ourselves the KCPD."

"So you are some Police Department?"

"No the KCPD stands for Kalayda City Pokémon Division. We are still working on a better name but we are a group that specializes in rescuing captured Pokémon. Sadly, there are a lot of underground gangs like this one here who still capture these poor creatures, mostly wild Pokémon that wouldn't be missed by their partners or trainers even."

He looked a bit sad as he watched over the crowd that had gathered around the scene. "But we think that all Pokémon have a right to be free even without a master, we can't just treat them like property. It is one of the basic reasons we outlawed Pokéballs in the first place."

Liz was hanging onto every word he said, being inspired by his genuine care for every Pokémon in need.

Leo continued "And you deserve to be free too Liz. So go on over to one of my partners they will bring you back home." He ruffled her long purple hair as Liz looked to the ground thinking.

"Wait!" she pulled Leo's shirt before he could walk away. "I want to help too. Please, I can't stand this anymore knowing there are others out there who need help." She stood there a bit nervous glancing up at him hopefully.

Leo's face lit up at seeing her enthusiasm. "Well you did really well down there. And we could really need any help we can get."

Liz clamped her hands together and looked at him with glistening emerald green eyes.

"Okay, welcome aboard." He smiled happily.

"YES! I promise I won't disappoint you, sir." She stood at attention.

Leo chuckled "But you will need to work on your acting abilities a bit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh the pain! Oh the anguish." Leo overacted in a silly feminine voice.

"Hey! I really tried my best impression of pain okay!" she sulked while slightly chuckling.

"I can see my life pass in front of my eyes!" he continued his act putting his hand to his forehead to pose dramatically.

"You jerk!" she laughed as she lightly punched at Leo's chest making him chuckle in return.

Suddenly some guy from the group came over to the duo messing around.

"General, I have good news, all Pokémon have been safely transported back to their homes."

"Good work, but stop calling me general just because I wear a beret Grestin." Leo attended the man.

"As you wish general, but there is a problem."

"What is it Grestin?"

"Another settlement needs our help."

"You know what? Why don't you take care of that for today? I want to properly introduce our new member." Leo asked, clearly trying to avoid more work.

"As you wish general, at least it's not raining." The man said as he slowly walked away.

Liz and Leo just looked at each other as Leo stretched out his hand to her "Welcome to the team Liz, I hope we will do some good in this world."

Liz saluted him "Don't worry general, we will."

Leo lightly pushed her saluting arm back down. "It's bad enough if one does it."

"As you wish general." She deliberately teased him now.

Leo rolled his eyes sarcastically "This is gonna be one long day, isn't it?"

"It is indeed general." Liz said as they both started laughing.

Several months later

"He's getting away Liz, I'm gonna cut him off further down the road."

"Understood Leo, I'll tail him down the alley, you come from the side!"

A man in a black trench coat was running away from the KCPD, Liz and Leo followed him on a wild chase through the back alleys of the city.

"Leave me the fuck alone! It's just business."

"This is more than just business, you sicko!" Liz yelled after him. She shot a mud bomb ahead to stop him from running and hit his back.

"What is this shit!?" he stumbled out of the alley as Leo used the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. As they both landed on the floor two Pokéballs rolled out of the man's trench coat and opened up. A female Guardevoir and a male Gallade came out of it and held their heads.

"Aww my head!" the Gallade grumbled.

"What happened?" asked the Guardevoir.

Liz came out of the alleyway "Nothing, it's all over, we got him." She stood there proudly looking down at the captured criminal being handcuffed by Leo. Leo stood up pulling the man up with him.

A police like car drove by and 2 KCPD members stuffed him in the back and drove him off.

"You are free now, if anything ever happens again you can count on us." Leo watched over to the Gallade and Gardevoir looking at him in relief and amazement.

"Thank you for saving us, it was so scary, officer." The Gardevoir ran up to Leo and jumped into his arms squishing her breasts against his chest. "We are so happy you saved us." She said in a sweet and feminine voice.

Liz glared over at the Gardevoir "Hissss" she hissed menacingly at the Gardevoir.

"Oh I didn't know you were…" the Gardevoir stepped away from Leo while shaking her hands in defense from Liz.

The couple stiffened up and blushed nervously.

"Well we will get going we can find our way home on our own." The Gallade intervened the sudden silence.

The Gallade and Gardevoir walked away out of the city, back into the forest.

Leo smiled smugly down at his partner "So… what was that about Lizzie?" he asked with a smirk.

Liz crossed her arms "Hrrmph you probably would have liked her to keep squishing you with her pillows huh?" she sulked cutely.

"Aww you're jealous, that's cute." He said in a pandering tone before he hugged her tightly much to Liz's surprise.

Liz blushed heavily looking down at the ground "Hey, I wasn't done being angry at you." She tried to talk back.

"Do you want me to stop." He asked as he combed through her flowing purple hair.

"Well I didn't say that." She chuckled. "I love you Leo."

"I love you too Liz. You're the best partner I could ask for." Leo said looking dreamily into her eyes as he moved towards her face. "You look so sexy in your uniform as well." He whispered sensually. She took after him with the uniform but wore a purple beret instead of a blue one.

Liz stood up on her toes to move closer into his embrace and tried to reach his soft lips. They were merely centimeters apart as Leo's phone rang which he quickly grabbed and answered.

"Yes Leo here, what is it." He answered as Liz was still hanging in the air with her lips puckered. As she noticed that he was talking on the phone she crossed her arms again and glared angrily at Leo.

"Goddammit Grestin you can take care of these settlements on your own sometimes!" he said slightly annoyed as he closed the phone to see Liz staring at him intensely.

He built up a sweat on his forehead. "Sorry Liz I really wanted to keep on myself too. But…"

"You're coming with me." She said with a stern voice as she pulled him by the neck of his shirt.

After she dragged him all the way back to their apartment, Liz shoved Leo into their bedroom, making him lean against the wall. Liz closed the door and leered hungrily at Leo.

"You know once an Arbok has located its prey, it's not going to just get away Leo." She whispered in a sexy low voice as she strutted over to Leo slowly unbuttoning her uniform and dropping it on the ground. Her slender body moved towards him as he gulped at the sight of his girl in her black panties and top. Blood was flowing into his groin as he watched her sway her hips as she walked.

Liz saw the excitement on his face as she closed in and licked his neck with her small tongue making shivers run down his spine.

"Mmmmh you're sweat tastes delicious as always, I'm not sure I can hold back any longer." She moaned under her ragged breath as she wrapped her long tail around his torso.

"Liz what are you…" Liz stopped his talking with her finger over his mouth.

"Shhh you're not going to get away this time Leo." She said drunk with lust for him. She replaced her finger with her luscious lips sucking and licking at them intensely while she groped his growing erection through his pants slowly rubbing up and down on it.

Leo was extremely aroused by Liz's eagerness and pressed his lips against her as best he could in his tied up position, he wanted to take her right now. But Liz had something else in mind.

"You've been quite a tease back there when you didn't let me kiss you. Let's see how you feel in that position." She whispered huskily into his ear as she practically slithered down his body to face the big tent in his trousers. She kept rubbing it as she looked up at his face. "Look how you're squirming." She giggled menacingly. "As I said, I'm not going to let you go that easily."

Liz unzipped his pants and pulled them off completely. Leo's throbbing erection was right before her face twitching in excitement. "Oh so you apparently enjoy being tied up huh." She wrapped her slick fingers around his shaft and jerked him off gingerly.

"Only if it's with you Liz." He said panting. Liz stopped her jerking movements and looked up at him. "If it was anyone else I wouldn't but I trust you, because I really, really love you Liz." He spoke genuinely. Liz's heart skipped a beat and she was filled with happiness from his loving words.

"That's a great answer" she tried not to show her overflowing happiness in her dominant position "let me reward you for being so cute." She said as she opened her lusty mouth and took Leo's cock all the way down her throat. She showed no hesitation as she bobbed her head back and forth wrapping her tongue around his shaft licking it slovenly.

"Haaa… Oh Arceus this feels good. Don't stop Liz!" he threw his head back against the wall in the extreme stimulation of her warm mouth and the friction it had on his member.

His climax was nearing dangerously fast as Liz took in his swollen member to the hilt again and again.

"Liz! I'm cumming! Haaaaaaa." He moaned as he released his load. Semen sprayed into the back of her throat as Liz continued to lick him carefully. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as she swallowed the tasty cum noisily, not letting a single drop of her prey escape her mouth.

Liz loosened the grip of her tail around her lover in her distraction. A chance that Leo was ready to seize. He removed her abruptly from her peaceful sucking and traded places with her as he lifted her up by her firm butt and pressed her against the wall. Liz looked at him surprised and was preparing herself for a punishment as she closed her eyes.

"Liz?" Leo asked in a scolding tone.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you just did there was pretty mean right?"

"Yeah." She said quietly as she blushed.

"And you know I can't just let you get away with that right?"

"Yeah." She shyly tapped her index fingers together as she looked up at him with sorry eyes.

"Good." He said lovingly as he kissed her romantically. Liz was entranced and wrapped her arms and her tail gently around his back.

"Because I'm still pretty excited, and I think you deserve to be satisfied as well Liz." He whispered as he shoved aside her dripping panties revealing her clean glistening folds.

As he kissed her one more time he was raring to go "I love you Liz."

Liz readied herself for him as she stroked his back lovingly "Me too Leo."

Liz hugged Leo tightly as he penetrated her with his towering cock. She nipped at his shoulder as he moved her up and down his shaft, retracting her teeth careful not to bite him.

Leo panted heavily as he rammed his member up into her expectant pussy repeatedly. "Oh Arceus Liz you feel amazing as always!" he moaned excitedly, entranced by the pure pleasure he received from pounding her.

Liz moaned into his shoulder deeply aroused by the man she would usually see as her partner, but now he was her lover. Both of them still donned their respective Berets which made this whole situation more exciting, knowing that they would usually be co-workers. But right now they were doing it like wild animals in heat.

Leo rolled down Liz's black tank top, laying open her modest C cup breasts with tiny erect nipples on their top. He slammed his lips against hers once more as he started groping her and massaging her tits sensually.

Liz grabbed the back of his head and ruffled through the fiery hair of her lover, while he smashed into her pussy again and again rubbing her inner walls in the best of ways.

"Liz, I can't hold it anymore, your pussy feels too good."

"Me neither Leo, cum for me Leo, I'll take it all!" she yelled in ecstasy.

Quickly and hardly Leo pumped up into Liz, with long deep thrusts.

"LIZ!"

"LEO!"

Both of them throw back their heads as they scream each other's Name moaning loudly.

Calming down from their climax they clumsily press their lips together to show their affection for each other. And slowly they slide down to the ground embracing each other while they caressed the back of the other. Pulling off the blanket of the nearby bed, they cover up their bodies and cuddle on the floor.

"Not bad for someone, who's still a recruit." Leo chuckled lightly.

"Well, I learned from the general." She teased him back.

"Seriously what's with that? You are wearing a beret as well!" he said sulkily.

"But you are the only one who gets annoyed by it, and you are so cute when you get annoyed. Like a little child that doesn't get the toy it wants."

"Hey I'm still you're…" the phone rings and the number of Grestin appears on the screen. Leo looks over to Liz who was leaning against his arm looking up at him with lonely sad eyes.

Leo slides the phone to ignore further calls.

"I think we deserve an off day once in a while, don't you think?" Leo smiles warmly at Liz.

Her eyes light up happily as she raises her arm for a salute "As you wish general!" she proclaimed proudly.

"It is going to be one of those days isn't it?" he says as he carefully wraps his arm around his girlfriend.

"It is indeed general." She smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder and happily closes her eyes.


	11. Chikorita(Twig) x Chet

The Kleftos Meadows, a well-known stretch of land famous for its surprisingly serene vistas, calm rivers ending in smaller waterfalls or Lakes, and lush green forests and grass fields. Maintained and overseen by the Count and Countess Carter and Olivia who would later pass it on to Jack and Eva, this land has been completely untouched by neither industry or tourism. Very few people come here, mostly for picnics or swimming afoot the rows of waterfalls. Our story begins with an 8-year-old kid named Chet, who came here for the latter reason.

"BANZAI!" Chet yelled as he jumped into the cool water. His leaf green short hair getting soaked as he splashes into the lake right next to one of the many waterfalls around it.

It was in the middle of summer and a heat wave had struck the country, Chet who didn't live far away from the waterfalls used this opportunity to get out and have some fun and refreshment.

Chet floated through the water on his back, quietly drifting and looking up to the clear sky.

"Haaa." He closed his eyes as he put his arms behind his head and relaxed. He drifted off a bit too far and the inevitable happened. *bonk* "OW!" he hit his head against a rock protruding from the water.

"I trusted you, water! And you failed me!" he hit the water with the palm of his hand. It wasn't very effective. He looked around a bit as he took in the scenery. His look went up the waterfall as he spotted something unusual.

"What is that?" On top of the waterfall was a green dotted egg, a pretty big one at that. It got swirled around the edge of the cliff. "Is that a Pokémon egg?"

Chet looked up at the egg in confusion "How did this get up there?" After thinking long and hard about it for 10 seconds the curiosity got the better of him and Chet climbed up a vine to get to the top of the comparatively small waterfall. After he reached the top he swam over to the egg and hung onto its floating body.

"Gotcha!" he yelled victoriously not noticing the loose rocks at the edge being swept away by the water.

"OH NO! NO NONONONONO!" the stream pushed him and the egg over the cliff as he held onto it in panic.

He prepared himself for the impact flinching and hoping he wouldn't get hurt too bad. And he wasn't. The waterfall was like 3 meters high and the water at the bottom was deep enough to catch his fall.

Chet and the egg rose back to the surface as the egg acted as a kind of life saver.

He swam back to the waterside dragging the white and green egg out onto the grass.

He carefully examined it. "Hello? Someone in there?" he knocked on the outside. Suddenly a crack appeared in the shell and Chet jumped back in surprise.

A tiny leaf popped out of the crack and wiggled around a small bit. Chet was curious and moved towards the egg again. It didn't move any more than that except for the leaf that was blowing in the wind slightly. He touched the egg once more as the rest of the shell fell apart completely and the inside was revealed completely.

A small girl sat inside the egg hugging her knees, snoring peacefully as she slept. Although she just hatched she looked like an average six-year-old girl. Her hair was as green as Chet's and her skin as well had a slight green tint to it. Small dark green bumps were protruding out of her neck and the small leaf was right on top of her head. She appeared to be a Chikorita.

Chet was nervous as he had never seen an anthro girl, although he was quite knowledgeable in Pokémon. He slowly snuck up to her to get a better look. Her head laid sideways on her knees and her face looked adorable as she slightly twitched her nose as she snored.

Chet smiled as he reached his hand out toward her and poked her cheek.

The girl sleepily rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them as she got used to the sunlight. She looked at the boy in front of her and put a delirious smile on her face. She reached out her own hand and poked Chet's cheek.

"Chiko." She said happily.

"What is a Chiko?"

"Chikorita?" she tilted her head in question.

"Oh you can't speak human language yet is that it?"

She nodded her head, being quick to learn Pokémon catch on to human speech pretty quickly.

"My name is Chet." He pointed a finger to himself.

"Ch…"

"Yes you can do it."

"Chikorita!" she smiled happily as she thought she got it right.

Chet chuckled at her cuteness. "No, no." He pointed a finger at her. "Chikorita." And back at himself. "Chet." He looked at her in anticipation as she put a finger to her chin in thought.

She pointed a finger at herself "Chikorita." And at him. "Chet?" she said a bit unsure.

"Yes that's it! You are learning fast!" He barked out happily as he petted her head.

Chikorita gasped as he petted her, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being praised.

"Ohh Chiko, Chiko." She murmured as he rubbed her short bobbed green hair. Until he removed his hand. "Chi?" she looked up at him and saw him standing above her holding a hand out to her.

She stood up and took a closer look at the boy in front of her. She barely reached his shoulders with her head. Even for someone who would in human age be about 6 years old she was pretty tiny. She looked up at Chet who was equally looking down at her.

"Man, you are pretty tiny. You look soooo cute!" he said as he petted her head once more.

Chikorita looked shyly to the ground and blushed.

"Hey no reason to be shy about it, one day you are going to be just as big as me!" He proclaimed proudly as he pointed his thumb at his chest.

"Chikorita?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes really, trust me." He smiled warmly at her.

Chikorita jumped at him and hugged him while pressing her face against his chest. "Chet." She whispered happily. The leaf on her head tickled his nose and emitted a sweet relaxing scent.

"Well I like you to, would you like to come home with me?"

Her answer was a happy squeak and an even tighter hug.

"But I need a name for you first." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well how about Twig? I think that would really suit you."

Twig stepped away and put her hands to her sides sulking "Chikorita!" she puffed her cheeks.

Chet waved his hands in defense "I don't mean because of your size, but I think it's a really cute name."

Twig blushed heavily at being called cute, gave him a content smile and nodded. "Twig!" she exclaimed happily.

"I see you like that name too now huh?" He chuckled "Come on Twig, let's go home." He reached a hand out to her while smiling at her. She grabbed onto it enthusiastically and they both ran home starting a long lasting friendship.

2 years later

"Wait, wait, wait. So you are telling me that humans don't look as old as me when they are born?" Twig asked Chet as they lied in a hammock together out in the summer heat.

"Nope, we are way tinier and we can't even walk upright."

"So that means I'm pretty big for my age?"

"I uhh guess so?"

"So I'm probably way ahead of you?"

"Well I wouldn't say tha..."

"Aaaaaand I am probably even older than you in Pokémon years!" she laid on his chest with her finger poking his nose.

"You make no sense, as always."

"But I totally am! And the fact that I could talk years before you could, means that I am even smarter than you!" she sat up and put her hands to her hips in a feeling of superiority.

"Oh no you didn't!" He yelled as he tackled her to the other side of the hammock tickling her mercilessly. Twig laughed wildly as he attacked her sides with tickles.

"Stop Chet! Hahaha I can't breathe." She laughed as he slowly gave up his attacks.

"Do you remember who taught you how to talk?" he said as he smiled smugly.

"Urgh… you." She admitted sulkily.

"And who of us is taller."

"Urgh… also you." She groaned at his boasting.

"Exactly!"

"But at least I smell better!"

"What? I don't smell…" he lifted his shirt to his nose.

"BANZAI!" Twig yelled as she tackled him yet again to the other side of the hammock. This time it was her turn in the tickle assault as she attacked his armpits, his biggest weak point.

"Twig no! Please! Hahahaha! I give up! I give up!" he laughed maniacally as he raised his arms in surrender.

"I got you now buster!" she pointed a finger at him pretending it to be a gun.

Chet smiled up at her while she held the finger against his face. "Oh no officer, I'm too young for prison! Please I'll do anything to not go to jail."

"Anything?" She asked threateningly.

"Anything you want officer." He said overdramatically.

Twig thought about it for a moment as she blushed at making her request. "Umm… Alright, Punk! Pet my head!" she brought out nervously. "P…Please." She added quietly.

Chet was taken completely by surprise as he saw her lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Umm, okay if that's your request." He reached his arm towards her head laying it atop her dark green hair trying not to squish the leaf in the middle of it.

"Haa." Twig gasped as Chet slowly rubbed his hand in circles through her hair. She then lowered the 'gun' and closed her eyes and pressed her head against his hand.

"There there." Chet felt the need to say that, although he didn't really know why. "You really are a smart girl." He added quietly as Twig smiled happily down at him with squinted eyes.

"Thank you Chet, and I won't really put you in jail, you are a nice person." She murmured deliriously as she slowly sank down and her complete small body laid atop of Chet as she fell asleep.

Chet smiled at the snoring girl on top of him. "And you are just as cute as the day I've found you." He whispered and he could have sworn he saw her stiffen up a bit as he said it but he pretended as if he didn't notice and fell asleep in the hammock as well.

10 more years later

In the past ten years, Twig hadn't grown that much. Her body still had the frame of a 10-year-old with no sign of further growth. Her leaf had grown out a little bit but that was pretty much the extent of her 'growing up' process apart from her breasts that still grew into solid B cups.

Chet on the other hand had grown up much more. His short dark green hair that matched Twig's, was now a bit messy but gave him a nice fresh out of bed look that probably only someone as quirky as him could pull off well. With his last growth spurt he was now even taller than before at 180 cm as Twig was still stuck at 140 cm.

"Come on Twig we are almost there. You really need to see this." Chet walked ahead of Twig who was exhaustedly trotting behind him

"Did you really need to pull me out of my bed at midnight for this?" she questioned as she rubbed her slightly sleepy eyes.

"Yes, it is pretty important. But if you can't walk anymore well, I'd have a solution on that front." He said as he looked back at her slowly walking up to him.

"And what would that solution be?"

Chet turned his back to her and crouched down. "Hop on." He patted his back.

"You…you mean it?" she asked with glistening eyes as she clamped her hands in front of her in excitement "I get a piggyback ride?"

"You sure do. Come on before I get any second thoughts."

Twig fumbled around a bit before she slowly climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck before they continued forward through the warm summer night. "Just so you know, I wasn't THAT excited that you offered me a piggyback ride." She sulked while burying her face in his back.

Chet slightly turned his head back to her "Why do you always have to be that thick headed?" he chuckled at her badly hiding her joy.

"I'm not thick headed!" she lightly hit his back "I just don't want you to get cocky, that's all."

"Hey I don't get cocky!"

"Oh, I've known you long enough to know that you do!"

Chet smiled and slowly looked ahead again. "We do know each other for a long time now don't we." He said reminiscing about their past.

Twig was taken slightly by surprise at the sudden emotional turn of the conversation "Yeah we sure do." She looked up at the starry night sky. "But I wouldn't change this life for any other." She hugged Chet's body tightly.

Chet was rendered speechless at her charming words as they continued to head towards their destination in silence.

Finally, they reached the place Chet wanted to show her, the nearby lake surrounded by waterfalls.

Twig looked around in awe as she recognized where they were.

"Isn't this the place where we..."

"Absolutely."

"Back when I was still an egg?"

"Exactly that place." Chet stated as he warmly smiled at her as she got off his back and walked out into the grass field. She carefully caressed the patch of grass where she had hatched 12 years ago.

"But why did you want to bring me out here, especially this late."

"Because every night in summer something amazing happens here and I really wanted you to see it happen. Just sit down here with me and be very quiet."

Twig was confused but sat down close next to Chet, as she leaned against him.

Several quiet moments passed as they just sat there, listening to the sounds of the night. Crickets chirping, the water of the waterfalls and their own steady breathing.

"It should start right about now." And Chet was right on time. A swarm of fireflies lit up the grass, brightening up the field and the water. Golden little lights flew through the air and surrounded the two of them.

Twig stared at it in awe as she stood up and walked quietly towards the swarm. Several of the tiny little bugs landed on her body and lit up her lime green, short summer dress. She started to smile widely as the fireflies tickled her skin. "Woah this is beautiful." She mumbled under her breath.

"I just wanted to show you this place in the best way possible since it's one of the most important places in our life. But there is another reason I wanted to be out here with you." He said as he walked up to her slowly and cupped her cheek with his hand. Twig looked up at him in anticipation.

"Twig?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…" he took a deep breath "…want to be my girlfriend?"

A moment of silence followed as Twig looked up at him with wide eyes. Suddenly she started chuckling.

"Aren't I already?"

"What?"

She looked at him questioningly "Aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend already? I mean we hugged, you petted my head and you play with me, isn't that what couples do?" she said smiling genuinely at him, meaning every single word as she held her own hand over his.

Chet had to try really hard to hold back his laughter. "Well there are some things we need to do before we can actually call ourselves a proper couple."

"Like what?"

"First, close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Twig closed her eyes and stiffened up in anticipation. Chet who still held her cheek, leaned down to the height of her face as he looked at her cute, slightly twitching face. He smiled to himself as he inched closer to her face. Finally, after all the years they had been friends, they finally shared their first kiss.

Twig's eyes snapped open as she suddenly felt his lips on hers. A million emotions ran through her body, the most prominent one being happiness. Although very inexperienced in kissing, her instincts told her to wrap her arms around his neck and pressing her own tiny lips against his eagerly.

Chet was filled with joy as he saw Twig close her eyes happily and their lips connected in a series of short but passionate kisses. The fireflies danced around them, giving the moment even more of a romantic atmosphere.

Their lips parted in an audible *smack* as they looked into each other's eyes, panting heavily.

"What was that?" Twig asked with half lidded blissful eyes.

"It's called kissing." Chet explained equally delirious.

"Is it supposed to feel this good."

"I don't know, but it felt great to me at least."

"I think… I think I really like kissing." She said as she wrapped her arms around him again and both of them sunk to the ground with her now sitting on his lap kissing him.

Chet held the back of Twig's head as her green hair slid softly through his fingers.

He grew bolder as he carefully slid down one side of her lime green dress, exposing her perky B cup breasts. Twig gasped at the sudden fresh breeze on her skin as Chet started to fondle her tiny erect nipples.

"Haa… Haaa… Chet." She moaned into his mouth as he carefully massaged her right breast while teasing her nipple with his index finger.

Suddenly Chet parted from her lips.

"Why…haaa…why did you stop." She sulked a bit disappointed.

"I want to try something new." He said as he latched onto the sensitive buds on her neck.

"Oh Arceus!" Twig moaned as he started to suck on her neck. The double stimulation was nearly enough to drive her over the edge alone, but in her lust Twig added even more by rubbing her groin over his. She pulled up Chet's face again in an attempt to prevent him from sucking on her sensitive neck buds and pressed her lips passionately onto his.

Chet moaned into her mouth as he got excited from her newfound eagerness and prodded her lips with his tongue. Quickly she opened her mouth and allowed his big tongue to enter as she pushed against it with her own smaller one. They exchanged saliva slovenly as Twig still rubbed herself against his groin. Her breathing began to grow ragged as she felt a rise of heat inside of her stomach. She was noticeably close to her first orgasm as Chet suddenly held her hips and stopped her.

"Wha… What's wrong Chet." She said slightly annoyed as her orgasm was denied.

"I…I really want us to have our first orgasm together Twig. So…"

He opened the zipper of his jeans and pulled out his throbbing member, already lubricated with pre cum. Twig gasped at the sight of his strong erection and panted heavily as she lusted for him. Although not familiar with sex, her own drive made her want him to put it inside her so bad.

She sat atop of him again and stared longingly into his eyes.

"I love you so much Chet!" she panted under her breath.

"I love you too Twig!" As they exclaimed their love for each other Chet's head slowly spread apart her tiny folds as she sunk onto him inch by inch.

"Hnnnng aaah." She flinched as Chet pressed through the proof of her virginity. She held on tightly to the man she loved as he pushed his shaft all the way back to the entrance of her uterus.

Both of them panted heavily as they were completely connected with each other. Twig's body twitched at the foreign object inside her pussy.

"I took it all Chet I did good right?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked up at him a painful expression on her face.

"Yes haa… you did extremely good."

"Can you do it…you know…" she asked shyly as the tears rolled down her cheek.

Chet smiled warmly at her as he laid his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair slightly. "There, there Twig, I'm very proud of you. You've been a brave girl."

Twig closed her eyes in bliss and leaned into his caresses.

"Okay I'm all good now…" she smiled with her eyes happily closed "I'm ready for you." She said blushing slightly but still managed to smile happily.

A tear came to Chet's eye, happy at the girl he had been friends with for years entrusting herself completely to him.

He softly moved his hands to her side slightly caressing her on the way down. He grabbed onto her hips and slowly lifted her ups as his cock rubbed every fold inside her.

Twig moaned loudly as she got the first taste of pleasure from sex.

"Chet!" she moaned as she slowly humped up and down on his length her lust taking over her mind. She put her hands flatly against his chest as she pressed her lips against his openly initiating their second deep kiss for the night. The grass below them softly tickled their skin as Chet was lost in ecstasy and thrust his dick up into her freshly deflowered pussy. Her well lubricated love tunnel, stimulated his member beyond any measure as he moaned into her mouth as she did the same.

Slapping sounds rang out into the night as Twig wildly slammed her hips down onto his seeking the maximum amount of stimulation.

Both of them sought out each other's lips as they rained loving kisses onto the other. Twig jumped up and down on his cock faster and faster as both of them came close to the finish line.

"Twig, I'm coming, I'm so close!" Chet yelled at his lover.

"I don't know how to describe this feeling, it feels haa fantastic. I think I'm coming too!" she yelled back. "Hold me Chet!"

They hugged each other tightly as Chet delivered his final thrusts into her as she skewered herself on his member.

"NYAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!" The couple screamed in unison as they released their intense orgasms. As Chet filled Twig with his immense load, it trickled out of her overflowing pussy in a mix with her own juices.

Heavily panting, they deliriously smacked their lips together once more as Chet fell backwards onto the ground pulling Twig down with him. Still kissing Twig's small body rested on top of Chet.

They parted from their make out session as Chet looked up at her lovingly. "Now we are officially a couple."

"Well it's not really a surprise for me, I loved you way earlier anyways."

"Did not, I totally loved you before that."

Twig chuckled and nuzzled his chest with her face. "Well I don't mind it anyways the most important thing is that we love each other now."

"You sometimes say the cutest things you know that? I love you Twig." Chet said as he dreamily looked into her eyes.

"I love you more Chet." She whispered as she softly locked lips with her lover.

The sun started to slightly rise on the horizon and the fireflies settled down into the grass as their lights slowly went out, one after the other.


End file.
